


The Dragoness, the Orphan, and the Scorned

by Solembum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill being somewhat of a dick, Biting, Draco liking Bill being somewhat of a dick, Dragons, Dumbledore being the biggest dick that ever did dick around, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Harry being presh, Luna Lovegood is a goddess, M/M, Male Slash, NEVILLE/LUNA WHICH SHOULD'VE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE, Some Hermione Bashing, Some Weasley Bashing, but not exciting biting, leather pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solembum/pseuds/Solembum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a dragoness, an orphan and the scorned of family that wished for someone to love them. And in a flash that wish was granted. But great evil lurks in places even the dragoness cannot reach where foes become friends and the enemy might not be who they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *I own none of these characters except my own OC's but I truly hope you enjoy them

1\. The Beginning

 

 ** _First_**   there is a dragon in an unknown section on a reclusive continent. She is a mighty and fearsome creature with sharp ivory teeth, wicked blue flames jetting from her muscular mouth, and glittering red and orange scales surrounding her enormous size. To think of her in any state than indignant pride would be horrendously false, but unfortunately the day has come. Today she is sad, more than that but gut-wrenching heartbreak floods her entire being. She has not only lost her mate but now her eggs, her babies! And it was all because of those disgusting, smelly humans. First they trick and kill her beloved mate and now they come and steal her eggs and even steal her as well. But being who she is she fought letting out flames of hell fire to melt the sturdiest of steel. The men retreated, but not before one coward cursed her in her eyes and made her unconscious. When she had awoke, she was still in her nest, but her eggs had been taken. And here she stays, curled in her nest, roaring a tune only others of such sadness could understand. _It was then she wished for not just love to give but also love received._

 

 ** _Second_   **there is boy. A young boy by the look of his poor stature. His clothes where so big they hung off his slim frame while another boy lounged in front of a television. This boy's clothes actually cling, quite desperately even, to his obese frame. While the large one guffawed at cartoons the small one was in the kitchen on a small stepping stool just barely reaching the back burner as the kettle whistled incessantly since the front two were filled with eggs and fatty bacon. The whistling apparently caught the attention of the young boys guardians, a woman to be exact as she came charging into the kitchen screeching at the poor boy to hurry up and quiet the kettle. She was moderately tall but most of her height was accounted for by her overly large neck giving her more of a harried cross between horse and human. Her husband wasn't any better looking only like a much larger version of the fat boy in front of the telly with less neck and more hair underneath his pudgy nose. Thankfully the little boy looked nothing like his relatives with his small and, plainly, unhealthy skeletal frame, large almond shaped eyes that were the most electric sapphire green framed by thick and curly lashes. His hair was just as curly and black as the lashes never laying flat but curling all around his head in a majestic halo. The only thing that messed with his perfection was a small scar, shaped perceptively like a bolt of lightning, but was thankfully hidden beneath his curled hair. Currently his large eyes widened more so with fear as his aunt continued to berate him, his parents, and his intelligence as he struggled to not only finish the eggs, not burn the bacon, but also reach the elusive kettle to make them all tea. Well, not all, for he would not get tea, he would probably not get anything if he didn't hurry! Finally his tiny fingers grasped the handle of the kettle, but what he hadn't known was how hot the handle would be and yelped as it scorched his hand and dropped the water kettle on the skillet of eggs which then crashed to the floor. If his eyes hadn't already widened they were now bugging from his small frame. With a loud screeching, "VERNON!" the fat husband lumbered into the kitchen and eyed the mess by the stove with darkening small eyes while his face and jowls turned a rainbow of colors most of them of reds and purples. The small boy was now off the stool and backing quickly into the corning spouting apologies and promises of cleanliness but all was for naught as he was backhanded violently and grabbed by his hair and thrown into the small space under the stairs. He laid on his bed, if you could call a blanket and a pet mattress from when his other aunt's bulldog used to not sleep with her a bed, and cried about what an awful and freakish child he was to not do even one thing right. _It was then he wished not only for no more pain of love given and love received_.

 ** _Third_   **is another little boy only this boy's circumstance is widely different from the other's. His clothes were not large and disgusting hand-me downs but finely pressed, laundered, and tailored clothes made to fit his growing frame. He looked much more healthy than the other boy as well, where the other had arms made of sticks and ribs visibly seen this boy was pleasantly thin meaning he most certainly never missed a meal but also never over indulged. Where the other boy had chores, all this boy had to do was sit in his room and play with his hundreds of toys and the house elves at his disposal. The boy's face also looked remarkably different from the others. His features were more sharpened, even at his young age, his eyes, too, had the largeness of childhood but were more tame and were the color of sterling silver, and his hair was of the lightest of blonde ever seen on a human. His hair wasn't curly but rod straight and hung loosely around his face long enough for the ends to tickle his chin whenever he shook his head. Which was what he was currently doing as he impatiently explained to the house elf in front of him that when playing with the Quidditch player set it was perfectly acceptable that they fight and or push each other off their limited edition brooms. The elf however shook his head sporadically saying it was bad his young master was forced to see such violence and hurriedly cleaned up the mess of dolls its magic being cancelled by the elf's. The young boy pouted but said nothing knowing how this particular elf could be when faced with "violence." Instead he used the same voice his father had been making him practice and drawled a question of what they were going to play now. The elf tugged one of it's bat like ears and popped away only to pop back with a large book in its hands. The boy squealed in delight before blushing and returning to his forced stoic state but was still vibrating with excitement. He had just been given lessons on how to read and his most favorite book to read was Tales of the Beedle and the Bard. His mother and father claimed it a plebeian book and refused to read it but he still loved it. He quickly grabbed the book and climbed into one of the cushioned chairs in his play room and began to read, using his finger to guide him, the story of a cackling witch and an ignorant king. Just as the king was about to perform the boy's door was opened with a bang and in came the boy's father. The boy so resembled the older man right down to his long white blonde hair however, instead of childish delight there was harsh coldness in these grey eyes which then turned to molten anger as he recognized what his son to be reading. He crossed into the room with powerful strides and snatched the book from his hands throwing it into the roaring fire. He ignored his child's cries to instead place him under a mild pain curse also ignoring his child's screams. He stops only after ten seconds and asks rather calmly where the book was found and why was he reading it. His house elf then managed to speak admitting to have brought the book and allowing young master to read it. No expression was on the father's face as a cruciatus was thrown at the elf nor was there one when a sickeningly green light hit the elf or when the shell of what it used to be now laid upon his son's lap. The boy looked at his father with wide silver eyes brimming with tears fear laced through his entire body. The father only told the boy, in soft dulcet tones, how disgusted he was and how he brings shame upon there most ancient name by reading such muggle-filled drivel. He then turned and walked out of his child's room but not before locking the door and barring any house elves from getting inside. The little boy could only hold his most trusted and loved elf close to him as he cried. _It was then he wished not only of love given but of love received_.

_In flash of light both little boys were lifted from their lives and instantly placed in the nest of the poor she-dragon. At first she growled at the newcomers, Human! her mind cried but then she actually saw them for what they were. She saw their shivering frames, their bruises, and could smell the fear coming from them that had no correlation to her being. They would be her second chance, her hatchlings. It was then the lives of them all, the **dragoness** , the **orphan** , and the **scorned** , were changed forever and for the better._


	2. Starting to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys acquaint themselves and Draco learns some startling news

_~"Beast Talk"~_

2\. Starting to Live

The small blonde boy was the first to realize that something was very different and very wrong. Just before he had been in his playroom with his favorite house elf, he had to quickly wipe away the tears before they started to fall again, and now he was outside. But, this wasn't the outside that he was used to; when Father and Mother allowed him to play outside it was in their exuberant floral garden filled with peacocks, which he couldn't touch, and flowers, which he couldn't sniff or pluck. He once made that mistake and spent that night underneath his first mild pain curse. He had only been three, but enough of those blasted memories he was lost! The little boy looked around to see where he was and found he wasn't alone. There was a second yet smaller boy and...a dragon! A real honest fire breathing dragon! Almost as if she could read the small boys mind the dragoness chuckled lowly emitting a small cloud of smoke to come from her nostrils. The boy had been raised to fear no one and nothing, but even his father hadn't said anything about dragons! He gulped as he tried to remember what his father had said do when the dragoness randomly licked his cheek with her long forked tongue. Stunned he let out an amazed giggle which made the dragoness laugh more emitting even more smoke. She gestured with her head to the other little boy who hadn't yet awoken to this encounter.

"Do want me to wake him up?" he asked in crisp English which would make any mother but his own proud. The dragoness nodded so he crawled over to the smaller boy not caring his play shorts were getting dirty on the jungle floor. He started to gently shake him when the boy lashed out causing the blonde to fall back on his backside with an "oomph!" He was about to accuse to boy of his misdeed when he saw the orphan still had his eyes closed as he flayed and was muttering, "No, j-no! I'm sorry Uncle! Sorry...sorry...sorry." The blonde didn't know what to do and looked to the dragoness who then licked the boy like she had done the other. The brunette flashed his emerald eyes open at feeling the soft contact and looked around worriedly occasionally saying "I am soooo dead." It was then he too realized he wasn't alone and cocked his head rather cutely to the blonde.

"Were you the one that licked me?" he asked curiously causing the other to blush softly before chuckling. "No, the dragon did. It must have wanted you to wake up." The dragoness huffed covering the blonde in her small cloud as he squirmed to get away and the smaller boy giggled. "Don't think that's the name." he said smartly. The boy, after cleaning himself looked indignantly at the other. "Well if you're so smart, you figure whether it's a boy or girl and we'll name it accordingly." he said this not knowing he would get covered in the black fog again making the other laugh more. The smaller boy stood up and faced the dragoness and looked her in her almost cat-slit orange eyes with his smaller green ones. After a full minute of staring he finally spoke. "Inilth." The blonde looked at the brunette strangely while shaking the rest of the soot off his clothes. "And what pray tell does that mean?" he drawled. "That's her name. Inilth." Another strange look. "Were you talking to her? Is that how you know?" The smaller boy started to blush deeply and suddenly took interest  with his naked feet. "No, we weren't speaking but it's like...like I just knew." He shrugged his shoulders not giving any more explanation.

Suddenly the dragoness rose onto her strong legs and flipped open her large wings flapping them once causing the grass and flowers to bend to the will of the wind whipping around them. The two small boys looked up in childish wonderment at the sight and were shocked when she knelt in front of them gesturing with her head faster than before. "I think she wants us to get on." The blonde looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad? Ride a dragon then what have tea with a gnome? It's dangerous to ride a dragon! It's why it's banded!" the dragon growled lowly and was assuredly about to blow more smoke when her head swiveled around sharply then using her strong jaw lifted both boys, ignoring the protests, and threw them onto her back then took up into the air. Both boys gripped onto whatever scales they could, only letting some go with a growl came back to them. As she flew the blonde was afraid to keep protesting only because all the dirt or bugs that could get in while secretly enjoying the sights. The brunette could not hold in his joy and excitement as he took in all the colors, sights, and smells of flying. He felt...free! Then it ended rather too soon as the dragoness, Inilth, landed in another clearing this one with denser surrounding forest than the other.

The boys slid off her back one with a squeal of excitement the other with the poise of a bow-legged kneazle then turned on the dragon. "Why in the world did you take off like that? We could've fallen off and died!" Draco berated childishly, stomping foot and all. He would have continued but the dragon surprised both him and the other boy by lightly biting both their hands. Suddenly a fiery warmth spread throughout their very veins, it was as if even their cells were on fire, then it stopped and both could hear a word very clearly in their mind.

_~"Danger."~_

_~"Danger?"~_

The blonde looked at the boy as if he grew another head then paled. "Y-you spoke another language! A-and I understood! And she-! What the hell just happened?" he coughed as yet another cloud engulfed him. _~"Language little hatchling."~_ Inilth chastised.

_~"What language is this Ms. Inilth?"~_ the smaller one asked politely. _~"Please Inilth is fine alone. And this is language of all animals. Using this you may convey with all from the smallest of birds to the largest of dragons."~_ This made the boy's almond eyes enlarge. _~"'Largest of dragons'? Y-you mean there are more bigger than you?"~_ He then blushed thinking he insulted the being then heard a rasping growling sound coming from her: she was laughing!

_~"Why thank you for the compliment Emeralds, I am a relatively small dragon in comparison to the bigger ones."~_ This statement caused both boy's eyes to get larger. _~"But that still doesn't tell us why you flew like that."~_ the silver eyed boy chose this time to speak. _~"Danger was near, humans with their magicks would hurt you and I. I could not allow that to happen to hatchlings as yourself."~_ the boy blushed and muttered his thanks while the other asked

_~"Why did you call me Emeralds?"~_   The dragon stared strangely at the little boy in question who blushed and felt as though he had stepped out of line and quickly ducked his head ready for reprimand. Inilith in turn merely brushed part of her large muzzle against his feather light hair in an affectionate nuzzle.  _~"You have the deepest greens I've ever come accross. They remind me of emeralds I had seen long ago."~_ This statement caused the small bow to blush determinedly while the other huffed rather irritated and left out. Inilth heard this and started chuckling again. _~"And you and should call Silver Tongue for that temper of yours,"~_ here the boy blushed with a slight frown, _~"But I believe Moonbeam would do well, for your eyes are like the silver light from the moon."~_  

The boy beamed just like his new namesake then shrieked in English, "That sounds like a girl's name!" The small brunette just giggled. "And Emeralds doesn't'?" The blonde stopped his fussing and conceded that both were relatively female but that it didn't matter. Then he just realized that although they knew the dragon's name, they didn't know each others. Fixing this he held out his hand for a shake. "We didn't exchange names before, my name is Draco Malfoy." the small boy looked at him with his big eyes surprised this person actually wanted to know him. He shyly extended his hand for a quick shake with his new friend.

"Harry Potter."


	3. Introductions and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are formally made and Harry discovers something very startling

3\. Introductions and Realizations

 

The blonde boy, Draco as he just said, felt his jaw drop down to his knees. This skinny bruised child was the Harry Potter? He couldn't believe that!

"Prove it!"

The little boy looked startled. "Pardon?" he asked quietly. Draco did the Malfoy smirk.

"Prove that you're Harry Potter. Show me your scar!" the little boy looked confused then his eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! You mean this-" he lifted his long bangs from his face to show the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He didn't like people to see it since it just caused his relatives to beat him and call him more names. Apparently this wasn't the same for other people such as Draco since his eyes widened with awe and sparkled with glee.

"You are Harry Potter! Great Merlin! But...why do you look like that? And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be living somewhere secret?"

The newly named Harry just looked down at his feet again a blush creeping over his face. He couldn't understand why his new friend was getting so excited over his name. Usually he wasn't even supposed to say his name, he was just "Boy," "It," or "Freak." The way Draco was acting made him feel like he was something special, which just had to be a lie since his relatives had always told him he wasn't. "W-why are you so surprised? I'm not anything special. And I don't live somewhere secret I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin." This time it was Draco's turn to look confused. His Father was always ranting about how "that blasted Harry Potter...probably living the highlife with his blood traitor guardians or worse yet mudbloods themselves!" He didn't really know what the words meant, just that they sounded very mean.

"But don't you know who you are? Why you're famous?" Harry just shook his head causing his blonde friend to gasp loudly. "You're responsible for killing You-Know-Who! You're the first person to ever survive the Killing Curse! You're supposed to be the greatest wizard alive!" This time the brunette giggled at Draco's words.

"Wizards? You-Know-Who? Sounds like a bedtime story Aunt Petunia would read to Dudley!" Draco turned red with indignation. Who cares if he was who he said he was, nobody makes a fool of him! "There are so wizards! And You-Know-Who only we're not supposed to say his name! And you are a bedtime story! Only, I'm just not allowed to listen to it." Take that! Only, now Harry was looking confused. "So, this is all real? I'm f-famous for killing someone?" big tears started to swell at the corners of his eyes and some even started to fall. This killed Draco's anger as he rushed forward to comfort the smaller boy just as his house elf did him. "It was ok to kill him, you did a good thing! He was really bad and killing people all the time! Without you , even more people would've died! So...so come on umm...budge up! Yeah, don't waste tears on that mean ol' wizard." Harry's cries turned into hiccups as he swallowed down the rest of his tears while clinging to his new friend. He did have a good point though, even if he still didn't like the thought of killing someone, good or bad.

The dragoness, Inilth, who had been quiet the entire time now spoke up. _~"Silly hatchling, if you could believe in a dragon right in front of you, how could you deny the prescence of wizards. Especially if both of you are part of them."~_  She said this with warmth and gentle chiding but it was enough for Harry to continue his blush. ~"So, what Draco said was true then. I really am a w-wizard?"~ Inilth nodded sagely while Draco looked just a bit smug. _~"Then why didn't anyone tell me? W-why did they lie and say all those mean things about my p-parents when they knew it wasn't true?!_  "~ Harry suddenly exploded with emotion causing vibrations that knocked the blonde wizard off his feet and caused the dragoness to mildly blink. Once she was sure the tremors wouldn't continue, she licked the little boys cheek in a mothering manner causing him to calm down.

_~"Peace hatchiling Emeralds. I do not know why they chose not to tell you, but know that now and forever more that you will never have to back to them if you so choose it."~_ Inilth wasn't blind, she could see the bruises and weakly thin frame of her newest hatchling. And if that wasn't enough she could literally smell the pain, fear, and hunger coming from him in waves. In fact, it was coming from both of them! It angered her that humans would dare injure or harms their hatchlings, especially one's as young as these. She doesn't know what divine power brought them to her, but she will be thankful of it every day she spends with them and raises them as her own.

Harry, now that he has calmed down, looked embarrassed for his outburst and went back to cuddle in the arms of the blonde. Draco was undoubtedly shocked when this happened but it didn't stop him from hugging him back and feeling the ribs through his thin shirt. He also was mad at Harry's guardians for harming such a sweet kid like him. He knew what his Father did wasn't any better, but at least he fed him, clothed him, and acted the part of a concerned parent when others were around. At least he had house elves that cared for him! Poor Harry looked like no one had ever cared for him in his life; he even acted like he had never received any hugs before now! Looking over at the dragon over the nest of raven locks, Draco's eyes connected with Inilith's and from the warmth and love? he could see within them he smiled and held on tighter to his newest nestmate. His newest brother.

_So it was then settled that the two boys would live with the dragoness and be loved by her and she in return loved by them. Harry would get the love and affection he dreamed of, Draco would get the family he always wished for, and Inilth was getting her second chance she never knew could happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a review of the boy's years together   
> And I know, two in a day!


	4. Moving Up Up and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into their lives

4\. Moving Up Up and Away

 

Time passed quickly for the trio as they became more immersed in their family. Inilth, after their introductions and bonding, had flown around the tops of the trees to designate their location placing them somewhere near the Black Sea. The two children were instantly excited at the prospect of visiting the sea but was reduced to pouting when there was vehement protesting from the dragoness about going near it. Finally she consented to at least allowing their play area to be beach that surrounds it and any ponds or streams they may find.

Over the years both Draco and Harry learned to utilize their skills of Beast Speak by talking to various non-magical and magical animals. At first, Draco would occasionally use the speak, mainly to ask directions of food or water or just if he was bored but it was Harry that used it so frequently he sometimes forgot he spoke English. He was so used to speaking to the spiders in his cupboard and the birds when he was gardening that it was like a dream come true for them to answer back. Soon, Beast was what both boys spoke on a daily basis and only from the commands of their foster mother did they practice English and occasionally Romanian, Hungarian, or even German depending on the humans they came across and what they're cover stories should be. As they grew the years of malnutrition and abuse seemed to slip away from the small brunette as Inilth made sure he ate, a lot in his opinion, and since her eggs were produced she had been lactating and gave her milk to both boys. The blonde had been unsure at first, he hadn't even been breast fed from his own mother, but after the first feeding had been a wild supporter. The milk had done wonders to both erasing their years of abuse, and in Harry's case stunted growth, and strengthened their bones, toned essential muscles and sharpened their senses. Harry, before being whisked away, had been about to ask his aunt for glasses since both his teacher and nurse had said he needed them for his vision but since coming to the forest that need had evaporated. He could see as far as at least 40 rods away now and both Draco and Inilth agreed that glasses would have just hidden away his sparkling emerald eyes anyway.

Draco had grown from the scorned young boy to a proud and towering young man. The milk, fruits and physical regime had been good to both making them at respectably heights and weights. The blonde stood at a stagnant 6ft with a nicely toned body, enough muscle to not be delicate but not overly muscular as some sportsmen tend to be. His hair had grown down past his shoulder blades to hand in his mid back and his mercury eyes held a warmth and laughter his parents would never be able to reciprocate, although they would get an odd glint when thinking usually of nefarious natures. His features had sharpened with age making look the part of a distinguished person only to have that image ruined once someone had a look at the state of clothes they wore, or lack thereof.

Harry on the other hand grew to a respectable 5'8 but due to his willowy stature and delicate looking frame he could sometimes come off as being shorter. His eyes always sparkled with something, be it thought or action and through the years the depth of color only deepened; his eyes held a pigment emeralds of all shapes and sizes would be jealous of. His features hadn't sharpened but rather seemed to accent and grow around the almond shape of his eyes and rosy pink lips. His hair hung low as his brother only his tips reached just above his behind causing to to sometimes tickle when the odd wind came through. A smile was never an odd sight on Harry's face and his entire presence seemed to warm the hearts of many animals he had visited over the years causing Draco to remark that he reminded him of an old man he had once read about in one of his stories that enjoyed helping people. Harry had told him that there were at least three in every muggle fairy tale which just caused his older brother to scoff and remark that of course muggles would think themselves so original which resulted in his hatchmate to roll his eyes.

Since both had been young wizards they were prone to acts of accidental magic their foster mother had seen to it that they learn Nature's magic to help balance their cores. Because of this both were naturals at Beast and Fire magic while Harry excelled at Earth, Astronomy, Charms and Defense magics while Draco excelled at Water, Runes, basic Transfiguration, and Offensive magic. Both had not yet gotten their wings to find if they were adequate at Air magics. Inilth kept them from jumping off cliffs to make their wings appear from sheer danger by making sure they kept up with their studies by various magical creatures. Harry's favorite was the Runespoor because he always had multiple ways of looking at a problem, and because he thought it was funny the way they argued. Though he hated the way they always seemed to gang up on the poor middle head. Draco's favorite was the Sphinx, how she arrived to their mountain top she never did explain but upon their first meeting at his wise age of twelve she goaded him into guessing where she had been and how she had come to be. Upon his three misses she agreed to take him on as a pupil if only to educate his poor simplistic mind. Though annoyed at being called simplistic he was happy that she agreed to tutor him. He enjoyed her version of logic and loved battling their wits by engaging in riddles told by both of them.

Both young men had just entered their sixteenth year, exactly a decade to when their mother had found them. During the years they moved sporadically, depending on seasons and human population count. They had only encountered one other dragon since they've and he had been tethered by loud talking wizards. Harry, who had been barely eleven at the time, had felt bad for the dragon and despite protests from his family went to its aide when the men had gone.

_~"Why have they done this to you?"~_ he asked clearly hurt.

_~"They believe I am in danger by myself out here and are taking me somewhere they proclaim 'safe'."~_ the male dragon snorted in disbelief. _~"I have lived in these mountains since I cracked from my egg and never was I in any danger until these blasted humans came galavanting about...speaking of which, you don't seem to have the smell of a normal human but one of my brethren...perhaps of a different nest but brethren nonetheless."~_  

Harry blushed at the comment of his smell but was a bit proud because it made him closer to being Inilth's real hatchling. _~"I was raised by a dragon, as was my brother. I'm sorry the humans have you captured, I came over to set you free if you would like..."~_ he was stopped by a roar-like laugh coming from the being in front of him.

_~"I appreciate the help Dragon Child, but I am content for now. I will learn of this place they are taking me, of their ways of the other dragons they are sure to have and then,"~_ here he bared his teeth menacingly, _~"they will see the error of their ways. Go now, I smell them returning, and I would not like the wrath of a she-dragon on my head if I were you and captured."~_ Harry giggled and nodded, still feeling unsure as to just leaven him but once he too heard the men returning he scrambled back into the trees where Draco was hiding, then both returned to the nest where their mother was and were looked over with her overprotective claws and tongue.

Since that time they had not seen any more dragons, nor any wizards claiming to be "rescuing" them. That is until the day they returned from hunting and lessons to find their nest ravaged and their mother captured by them.


	5. Welcome to Captivity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Charlie and a few other undesirables

Welcome to Captivity!

Both Harry and Draco froze and hid in nearby bushes forgetting the food in their hand as they surveyed their nearly destroyed nest. Wizards were buzzing around like bees and had Inilth-Draco growled as he saw this-not only in cage but chained, shackled and muzzled to its floor. By the number of limping and murmured healing spells they could tell she hadn't gone down without a fight. Harry's eyes were wide with fear but his mouth was busy mouthing every defensive and offensive spell he had ever learned from Aalieh. Draco nodded in approval and started to do the same only from Lenai. They both caught the yellow eyes of their mother and with a simultaneous nod knew exactly what they were going to do. Inilth raised her head and far as the chain would go and let out a deep grumble and as much smoke as the nuzzle could let through. As the wizards all started to focus on the angered dragon two forms erupted from the shadows and split in different directions. The wizards supposedly on look-out were taken out first with soft stunners. The ones guarding the brooms used for transport were next since the boys wanted to make a quick get-away. Unfortunately once the brooms were touched an alarm signaled the rest of them to the two boys.

At first the wizards were confused; no one had told them that natives were living near here especially ones so young. This confusion was all the distraction the brothers needed and sent silent stunners at the group knocking out a handful before they straightened up and started sending spells back. Years of jungle experience and hunting food was more than enough practice to dodge and weave through them and start attacking not only with spells but hand-to-hand combat. Draco was almost ruthless the way he kicked and punched his way through the would-be hunters while Harry, while not so bloodthirsty, made sure to only hit pressure points so that each person he faced would just crumble beneath him painlessly. One of them however mistook his kindness and smacked him in the face with the butt of his whip making his yelp. Hearing his brother's cry Draco snarled and made to go and protect his nest mate but was ambushed by two wizards who tied his arms to his legs and threw him in the cage with Inilth. A few seconds later Harry joined them with a bruise started to form on his cheek and jawline. A growl was all their mother could do before doing her version of a whine and licking his injured face.

_~"Are you alright Emeralds? Moonbeam, have they injured you as well? My poor hatchlings! Those vile wizards shall pay! Oh vengeance will be sweet but not swift! Oh no, they do not deserve such kindness..."~_   As much as Draco would usually love to here his mother's violent nature, he had other things on his mind.

_~"Sursâ, I love your vehemence as much as anyone but do you have any idea where they're taking us?"~_ Inilth shook her giant head and both brothers sighed and tried to get as remotely comfortable as they could as the wizards, after nursing their much more extended injuries, flew them over the treetops towards an undisclosed location. None of the wizards flying on the sides of the cage had talked to the boys which was good since Draco was sure he could've peeled paint with the vulgarity literally on the tip of his tongue while his brother snoozed uncomfortably by his side.

* * *

 

Charlie wiped the sweat from the high noon sun from his brow with a sigh. He hated being on sky watch mostly due to the paperwork that would result from it. Once the handlers came back from their unknown region with a dragon it would be up to the watchmen, or him in this case, to make sure the dragon is unhurt and sedated while also tagging, recording gender and breed, then recording the weight, height, color, time and date it came, who the handlers, etc. ect. It was all so tedious and boring to the elder Weasley. He became a dragon tamer for the excitement and the experience to work with animals he loved since childhood. Just as he took a quick swig of water did he see the handlers come from behind a cloud and start in the reserve. He lit the tip of his wand to signal them to the area where they can land and started to direct the ones riding brooms. Once they settled the ones riding with the cage started to land and just as Charlie was just getting a quick survey of the dragon, a Chinese Fireball by the looks of it he thought, when he froze at the most peculiar and horrifying sight. There were two people, young people that looked barely as old as his youngest siblings, tied and apparently asleep in the cage with the bloody dragon! He rounded on the head of the expedition and had to keep a growl from erupting from his throat, of course the one to head this particular case would be Liam Deroth. The man was an embarrassment to dragon handlers, always going with brute strength and force to get what he wanted instead of actually trying to work with the dragons like they were trained to do.

"Deroth! Why in the nine levels of bleeding hell are there children in the cage with the dragon!"

The man he had just yelled at stood at a non-imposing, at least to him, 6'2 compared to his even 6 feet. He had dark blonde hair tied back for the expedition, muddied blue eyes and a perpetual sneer on his angular face. His sneer reached new bounds as he replied to Charlie's questioning.

"They were resisting while helping and abetting a dragon rescue. Merlin knows why when we probably saved them from being it's next meal." The red-haired man finally lost the remainders of his temper.

"'Resisting and abetting'? This isn't the bloody Auror service where we catch wayward wizards we work to help dragons and if you paid even the slightest amount of attention to that fact then maybe you'd remember not to call her an 'it'. And dragons don't eat people! It's a myth propagated from the medieval time or did you just use the pamphlets they gave us to polish that worthless Order you've got."  Here Deroth snarled. It was a well known fact amongst everyone in the reserve, merely from word of his large mouth, that he had gotten an Order of Merlin third class and loved to lord it over those who haven't one. The man was going to retort when he found his audience had already left him in order to open the cage and pull out the two young people and get them untied.

The first one they tried to help had woken up, more than likely during the shouting and struggled against both wizards trying to help him as well as the restraints. This one had a lighter more pure blonde than his co-worker, and he used the term lightly, and eyes a shade of silver he never thought possible in a human. The boy snarled at him and looked that if he had fur his hackles would be raised. Charlie raised both hands in a placating manner and murmured softly and slowly that he meant no harm and that he was just trying to help him and his comrade. The blonde narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth but did nothing as he finished untying him then immediately went to the aide of the smaller brunette.

The Weasley went over to help but backed away when a snarl reminiscent of a dragon came from the blonde as he stepped close. So he kept back and watched how delicately the young man worked to make sure the restraints came off and woke the sleeping male. When the brunette turned his head the red-head let out a low gasp at the bruise on his cheek and made a mental note to write a report and complaint against Deroth and his cronies. Yet even with the bruise he couldn't help but admire the attractiveness of the young male. While his friend was certainly quite a looker, he had the beauty of a Siberian tiger. Fun to look at, not to play with. This brunette had a softer look, not feminine but not exactly harsh. He was a rare mix of both with perfectly sculpted cheek bones and rosy lips that would make most women jealous. But it wasn't until he opened his eyes and Charlie could see the bright jade color that captivated and stole the breath from his very lungs did he classify the young man as stunning beautiful. Wild fires of desire coursed into his lower abdomen and he hadn't realized he had a hand reaching out to touch him until said hand was bit by a very pissed of blonde.


	6. And Now We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But before that they try to escape

And Now We Wait

Harry didn't know which to react to; the open-mouthed gaping of the redhead in front of him or the litany of curses falling from his mouth due to his brother biting him. Judging from the growls he was still getting from his brother he figured he should probably start with the latter.

_~"Blasted ginger bastard! Who the hell does he think he's dealing with, some weak invalid! And then staring at you like you were a piece of tempting meat! The nerve of him!"~_ The brunette wanted to chuckle at his brother like he usually did when he got into his long winded rants but instead he merely just shook his head as he undid Inilith's muzzle and the shackles surrounding her arms and legs. Unfortunately he forgot that people were watching them and jumped when he heard a large collection of gasps as he undid the last shackled from the group behind him.

"That little brat just freed the dragon! Quick, everyone get into position Phi Alpha!" Liam shouted and his group of handlers quickly pulled out their wands and those that weren't too wounded from the fight beforehand started to advance upon the family. Charlie, who had finally done the sensible thing after cursing and wrapped his bitten hand in some conjured wrapping bandage, leaped into action as well.

"Have you all gone mad! There are children here! Put those things away, we're here to help dragons not harm them!" He spread his arms and stepped in front of the two young men and their dragon still shouting at the others. It was then the dragoness finally spoke.

_~"Now hatchlings, we can escape while they fight amongst themselves and go to our other islands."~_ Draco nodded enthusiastically as did Harry before they both climbed upon Inilth's back, Before she could even unfold her wings a spell was shot almost hitting her eye and causing her to roar in frustration and rear like a frightened horse. Liam and the others had started to open fire ignoring the shouts of Charlie who soon also became frustrated and started to fire spells of his own at the men instead. After finishing off three the others became aware of his actions and soon began to target him instead of the dragon leaving the family a window of opportunity large enough for them to raise a couple meters in the air.

Harry was glad that that attention had been taken off of them and in a moment of rash thought turned to look back at the wizard who had inadvertently saved them and then felt his insides freeze. The redhead man and just took four different spells all at the same time and was now collapsed on the hard ground. Without another thought, and ignoring the shouts from his brother, he jumped from their mother's back. He had long since become accustomed to jumping and tumbling from great heights, even before his and his brother's apparent stupidity of jumping to try and activate their wings. Jumping from this height hadn't even taken a forethought. 

Once he hit the ground he rolled into a crouched position and soon began to retaliate with spells of his own back towards the men. The handlers, seeing who they were dealing with, forfeited and ran leaving only Liam to deal with. Which he did rather viciously with a kick to the solar plexus winding him greatly then tying him up like the animal he treated his mother with the very ropes he and Draco had been held in. As an afterthought, he also transfigured a pebble on the ground into a muzzle and placing it one his face with instant gratification. He then ran back over to the still form of the red haired man and checked for any signs of life and exhaled deeply once he found them. As he healed some of the worse injuries he found his family landed behind him with a confused mother and an angry brother in tow.

_~"Emerald! What in the nine levels of hell do you think you're doing? He's one of them!"~_

_~"He was trying to help! He fought them so that we could get away and got hurt! The least I can do is heal some of his injuries before his people come and get him."~_   Harry didn't normally stand up to Draco who usually used his mantle as older brother to keep them fairly out of harms way, but when he did the blonde knew when to back down and listen. Thankfully the blonde did, even if his brother's sense of loyalty bugged the mess out of him. _~"Fine! Heal him and then lets get the hell outta here!"~_  Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw his mother shake her massive head.

_~"We cannot. I smell more humans approaching and quickly. If we attempted another escape we would be thwarted before we could get decently arranged in the air."~_   With twin defeated sighs the brothers glared at each other, for obviously different reasons.

_~"I hope the ginger was worth it, because now we're stuck here until who-knows-when!"~_  with that Draco stalked away angrily muttering to himself leaving his younger brother to continue healing while also questioning his motives. Was that wizard worth this?


	7. Cuz It's a New Day And I'm Just Not Gonna Go Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's awakening, the boys play a game, and Inilith meets and old friend

Charlie awoke first to the sounds of a misplaced squeaky toy. Or, what he thought was a misplaced squeaky toy. Rolling over in his bed he mumbled a sentence one of the assistants thought sounded like, "twins…pranks…friggin early…tell mum…" and then rolled over a second time to hear another squeak. Finally he groaned upon awakening and pulled himself up into a sitting stance about to yell at his horrid siblings only to find himself not at home in the Burrow like he thought but in the medical station of the reserve. And the squeaking that was such an annoyance was only the old fifth-hand hospital bed. Then he discovered why he was in the bed since his head started to pound ferociously and when he raised his hand to place on his head he felt gauze and wrapping and saw the same accessory on his right hand. Just when he was questioning why an orderly came in nagging him about lying still before administering a headache relief potion. Once he had chugged the entire potion, and gagged at the taste, he was finally ready to voice his reasonable demand.

"What the hell am I in here for?!"

The nurse tutted again while checking his blood pressure with a flick of his wand and muttering other spells to check for various other maladies. "You're here because you were attacked two days ago. Don't you remember?" The red head was about to say no when suddenly he remembered Liam, the dragon, the two boys, and brilliant jade eyes. Not wanting to voice what had happened, because he was sure it could be all blamed on his foolhardy Gryffindor-ish ways, he kept his mouth shut and nodded while the nurse just kept writing on his med. chart. He then informed him of what's been happening since he's been asleep and, to his vengeful delight, Liam and his cronies were in a holding cell by both Romanian and English Aurors because of his attack on both dragons and possible Romanian citizens. But just when he was about to ask what had happened to the boys a small vial was popped into his mouth and he suddenly became groggy and soon fell back asleep while his nurse tutted away about over-worked, hot-headed, dragon handlers.

* * *

 

Not knowing they were being talked about, Draco and Harry were currently in a bit of a stand off. After a very brief but intense verbal argument, which resulted in them both being berated by their mother for their colorful use of language, they both finally just accepted that they'd be stuck at the reservation for the foreseeable future. So when people came forward to them with offers of bathing, food, and clothing (after much blushing and stammering on the last matter which made Draco feel rather triumphant) they grudgingly accepted. So that day found them sitting in a grassy area dressed in cast off jeans and donated dragon t-shirts with Harry having a Swedish Short-Snout and Draco with Hebridean Black. Although most already knew the boys could do some form of magic since Liam's crew had given vivid details of the ambush, they were wary to practice much of it in front of the others, mainly because they were curious as to why they all kept waving those long sticks. Harry, having never seen them before, just thought they were all mad while his brother explained what they were and why they used them. They both figured that since they had gotten adopted by a purely magical being and taught by other such beings and creatures that they would have no use for such a silly tool. Still, they both secretly wanted to wave one just once to see what would happen. Though that was not what was happening at this time. Having quickly gotten bored, the boys raided what was called the "rest cabin" where the workers kept games and such to keep them entertained they found a mancala box that actually came with smooth stones and quickly got to playing. They had both learned the game from Lenai, the sphinx who tutored Draco, and after a few mistrials remembered the rules and found themselves almost enjoying their captivity. Though one was enjoying a tad more than the other.

_~"That's cheating! Don't think I don't see your wandering hands you little thief!"~_ the blonde teen told his brother carried with rap of the other's hand with his own. The smaller boy pouted at the slap but smirked at the accusation. _~"I don't know what you mean brother dear, I was only using a maneuver Aleah taught me."~_ he told him spiritedly while the larger teen snorted.

_~That schizophrenic snake? I doubt it could even follow the rules of the game while two of its heads are too busy probably staring at the pretty stones."~_ Draco told him tauntingly, paying no attention to how Harry just captured the last stones from his side. _~And yet despite that shortcoming, that snake's moves just helped me beat you."~_ Harry told him victoriously while his brother gaped.

_~"But, you, how?!"~_

_~"Consider it payback for all those booby trapped riddles you and Lenai left all around for me to drop in!"~_ Here his brother smirked causing him to scowl at the amusement marring his face. _~"It's not my fault you have no concept of logic. A pixie could've figured it out!"~_ Harry growled at his barb.

_~"Could not! And besides they were bloody difficult AND you practically left me there all night. I thought I was going to die!"~_ He ignored the growled "Emeralds!" in the background from Inilth for his cursing as he dodged a halfhearted swat from Draco.

_~"'Thought' is only when you stopped thinking which is something you should never do."~_ his brother said imperiously. The brunette snorted in response, _~"You stole that from Lenai when you tried to jump off that boulder and see if you could fly."~_ He had to duck another smack to the head but couldn't evade the full body attack as Draco came flying to him causing them to roll away from the board as they playfully wrestled.

* * *

 

Away in a field with other dragons sunbathing, their mother shook her head in an amused way but did nothing to stop them. She knew they would tire sooner than later.

_~"Such energetic hatchlings you have there."~_ The red scaled dragon turned her head to see one with healthy mud brown scales and clear blue green eyes unlike the full and glistening ones of her Emerald.

_~"Yes. Some days I wonder why I did not place them back in their eggs and fly away where they couldn't find me."~_ Both dragons sat there and chuckled as their smoke mingled in the air from their nose and mouth.

_~"My given name is Jevrath, have you received one as well?"~_

_~"Inilth."~_

The male dragon, now Jevrath, looked at her closely for a few long moments until she became uncomfortable and finally snapped. _~"What? Have you not seen one of my kind before or am I just visually displeasing?"~_ Jevrath humorously shook his head and chuckled once more before answering.

_~"I was trying to think of where I had seen you and remembered a time of a little boy with wide green eyes who smelled of your hatch. For your question, I have not seen one of your kind nor do I think you are ugly. If I may, you are quite exquisite."~_

Here Inilth bashfully lowered her head and her gaze away from the other dragon's while puffs of nervous smoke escaped her nostrils. No one had said such words to her since the days with her mate and just thinking of him and his death made her heart clench in anguish. She watched as Moonbean caught Emeralds' head in lock with his arms before his legs were swept under by the boy and was soon being pinned by the smaller boy.

_~"Thank you for your…kind words. It has been a while since such flattery was besotted onto me."~_

The male dragon looked troubled and sidled closer to the mother. _~"That itself is a crime most foul. Your mate should have his wings pinned and his fire extinguished, forced to live the days of an overgrown salamander."~_ The dragoness laughed freely at his vexation and only when she controlled herself did she see his smirk of triumph.

_~"I am afraid that this shall never come to pass. My mate is gone from this world; killed for his hide and my protection many moons ago."~_ She released a small cloud in a sigh but was startled when Jevrath rubbed his scaled head against her own soothingly. _~"I apologize for my callous remarks and offer you my sincere regret to his moving."~_ Dragons may not have soul mates as other magical creatures but it was still a wondrous occasion when two were to mate. Dragons were not as close to extinction as they they are now what with attacks for their hide and poaching of unhatched eggs, their numbers were steadily declining in almost alarming rates. To have lost a mate especially when lucky enough to find one is a great loss and usually when this has happened, the surviving mate would die of broken hearts within the next decade or so. Since it had been so long since such an intimate gesture was bestowed upon her, Inilth allowed this for a few more seconds before almost regretfully removing herself. Jevrath, sensing her distress, put some space between their large bodies but still kept his long tail close to hers and was grateful to see that she did not move it. 

 Once Draco had successfully pinned Harry and was boasting his victory, Harry turned his head to the side to see their mother and an unknown dragon become quite friendly with each other.

_~"Moon look! Sursâ is over there being cuddly with another dragon!"~_

_~"Whawhawhat?!"~_

Tthe blonde turned his head and saw the two sitting close and growled while his brother aw'd.

_~"Isn't it sweet? Sursâ actually met someone in this god-forsaken place! Maybe she'll have the chance to move on and mate with someone else."~_

_~"This most certainly is not sweet! Look at them! They look like a bunch of love drunk hatchinglings in their first heat! Besides, we don't know him nor his advances towards our mother. The least he could do was come and ask to court her though us!"_ His brother said nothing as he pushed his now stunned older brother off him and shook his head good-naturedly at him. ~"I'm sure he has his reasons."~ Draco just huffed and continued to watch the pair while Harry continued to giggle, not paying attention to a man coming towards him.

"Excuse me? May I have a word with you for a moment?"

They both turned to see the red haired that tried to help them escape. He looked much better than when he last saw him and, to his surprise, was very much handsome. Which he found rather odd that he noticed this. He was taller than Harry, which doesn't say much, and had more muscle than either he or Draco. His hair wasn't particularly long but it was shaggy and just down to his ears. He was tan which made the freckles on his face and arms blend in patterns and had many scars and burns on his arms and hands. To his horror before he could respond a blush spread across his face and he was sure if he dared open his mouth a stutter would come out. Instead he shook himself mentally and physically before just nodding. They walked a bit away from Draco, who returned to glaring at Inilth and Jevrath, and over to the pen that contained newly hatched yet abandoned infants which Harry cooed at. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from those idiots before and apologize for said idiots. It was wrong of them to take you and your…friend like that. I hope you can forgive us, not everyone here is like them." Charlie extended a hand with the hope of friendship, and possibly more in the near future, towards the brunette before he realized he had extended the one still covered in gauze. Harry looked at it and wondered what it was he was supposed to do so he took it in both of his smaller hands and rubbed his smooth cheeks over the back of it before giving it back to the shocked handler. Now it was Charlie's turn to blush and brought the hand back to him cradling it almost, all the while thinking steadily worse thoughts.   _'What was that?! How do I respond to that? And more importantly, how do I make him do it again?'_


	8. Days of Our Lives - Reserve Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets Inilith and life goes on at the reserve

Harry was very confused. This Charlie person was blushing at him and yammering in his strange English but he was still trying to figure out what he had done to cause such a thing. He tried listening to him but between his stilted education before he was given to Inilth and the rather blunt one he received from the animals, his English wasn't quite up to par with whatever the redhead was saying. While Draco's English was better, he was only seven when they left their past lives behind and still retained his childish version of it. So with his greatest try he patted one of the red-head's cheek to attempt to understand.

"Charlie feels...sad?" Charlie snapped his mouth shut so quickly he was sure he'd felt part of his jaw dislocate. This boy could talk English! Granted, it didn't sound like he used it often but at least now he would know that he was being understood. He grin came out excited and goofy, burning his cheeks while he answered. "No! No I'm not sad! I'm just..umm..." how was he supposed to tell him that he wanted to get to know him better without coming across as a stalker and not being gutted by the angry blonde glaring beyond the shorter brunette's shoulder? "Hey so uh, before I go on, what are your names? It would be much easier to call you by your own names than just 'tall blonde' and 'short brunette.'" He chuckled nervously at his own attempt at a joke which turned into a cough when the others weren't laughing.

Harry had now tilted his head reminiscent of an owl staring at Charlie as he asked the question. Could this man be trusted with their names? He wasn't completely obvious to the desire he saw lurking beyond the man's blue orbs, but it also wasn't like he hadn't felt familiar stirrings within his own loins either. He and his brother had never gotten to experience mating or heats like the other hatchlings their own appropriate ages, but their mother had explained that it was due to them being away from their own kind for so long. She had tried to explain how exactly humans mated and experienced attraction but it had sounded much too difficult to his twelve year old self and he had thus kicked it to the back of his mind until now. Harry knew what his brother might say, that he shouldn't just give his name out to the first human he found attractive and that they should keep it as leverage. He fiddled with his top lip massaging it between his teeth as he finally came to a decision.

"Moonbeam," he pointed to Draco, who's glare intensified as he was introduced, "Emeralds," he then pointed to himself with a shy smile which Charlie answered with his own. He couldn't think of a more perfect name for the short male. A growl came into his hearing range and he went for his wand turning towards the two dragons off in the distance when the boy started to giggle and motion over to the blonde. He turned back around to see that the taller male seemed to making growling noises and he was sure had he been a real dragon that there would either be steam coming from his mouth or he'd be nothing but a pile of ashes by now. The newly named Emeralds was still laughing quietly so he must've understood what exactly his companion was saying which didn't really bode well for him he supposed.

Seeing that he had been noticed, Harry blushed in embarrassed and a bit of guilt for laughing at the obscenities his brother was saying at him and the redhead. It wasn't his fault his brother was rather creative with his threats. He watched as the man's gaze followed back over to his mother and the male dragon with wistful smile and quickly garnered an idea. He went over and grabbed Charlie's uninjured man and began to drag the beleaguered man towards his mother never faltering even as he started rambling again and trying to twist out his grip. Thankfully he managed to get him over to the dragon without physically having to drag him since that would look rather bad while Draco followed behind with a curious but still angry facade. He growled out a greeting to his mother to catch her attention and beamed over at Jevrath as well.

 _~"Hello my Emeralds. Why have you brought this man to me?"~_ Inilith asked her hatchling nuzzling him with her large snout watching in amusement as the unknown accompaniment gazed in awe. Harry grinned up at his mother's affection before motioning at Charlie.

 _~"This is Charlie, he's the one that tried to help us that first day and he really wanted to meet you Sursa."~_ Charlie couldn't believe that this Emeralds boy could speak to the dragons! And even have them answer from the look of things! His breath began coming out in excited spurts and he felt like he was five years old and his mother had just gifted him an enchanted dragon figurine.

"Could you tell her please that it is a great honor to meet her. I've only worked with one Chinese Fireball but she got relocated back to her ancestral home before I could spend the amount of time I wanted to?" When the green-eyed boy nodded and began to speak, he became giddy again and strained his ears to try and catch every lilt and hiss in the strange yet amazing language.

 _~"Sursa, he says he thinks your a truly magnificent creature and that he's only met one other of your nest."~_ To that Inilth snorted and had a thin coat of soot erupt from her nostrils. _~"My, my, such flattery. Give him my thanks as well as a suggestion that he should control his pheromones for future reference. I felt a bit dizzied when he first came over."~_  She chuckled at seeing the hot flush race across her youngest hatchlings face as he hissed a reply that he would not be saying such a thing. _~"Fine, then instead you may tell him that if one hair on your head be split then not the hellfire of Hades could spare his eternal torment."~_ Inilith bared her teeth in an imitation smile while Jevrath gave his own snort of approval at her side.

Harry, blushing even deeper than before, relayed the message as best he could in English but to his surprise it only made the man laugh. Charlie placed a playful grin on his face and gave a low bow to the dragoness. "You have my word. No harm whatsoever." Inilith seemed satisfied since she went back to ignoring him when Draco decided that now was the perfect time to come over to see why his little brother was fidgeting and blushing a storm while the smug bastard from earlier looking even more smug that ever. _~"What in the seventh level of Hell did I just miss?!"~_

* * *

 

Life on the reserve soon became repetitive and scheduled for the two brothers. After Draco was assured, and slammed into the ground underneath Inilth's massive foot, that Jevrath was a mostly harmless dragon and wanted nothing more than friendship, he backed off. Instead he focused on not becoming stir crazy inside the reserve by continuing his magical and physical regime. Harry joined him often, except when they each studied their separate elements, and even did mock duels and battles. When they became bored afterwards they split up with the blonde often discovering new enclosures and where the invisible fences lay while his younger brother either talking with other dragons or playing with their hatchlings. The babies had taken a liking to both siblings; the brunette because he played and read to them and the blonde because it was funny to make him mad.

It was during all this that Charlie liked to watch Emeralds go about his day while he was supposed to be working. When he was gathering and distributing feed he watched as he and his brother-he had yet to be completely confident to call the angry teen "Moonbeam"- studied and mock fought though it freaked him out the first time he saw it. He had been cleaning an empty lot of the reserve when he heard a battle growl and saw the blonde propel through the air and land a foot on the back of his beautifu brother's head. Enraged, the red head started to run forward with the dirty shovel raised when the brunette did a barrel roll forward propelled by the kick seemingly uninjured. He stopped and watched as not only was he fine that he returned fire with a drop kick towards the other's abdomen only to be parried by an arm and so on and so forth. He was sure that by the end of the entire ordeal not only had his jaw dropped that his lungs had shriveled from lack of oxygen.

After that he made sure to pay more attention to the duo and found himself not only learning more about the emerald-eyed young man but also beginning to understand the angry blonde. Whenever he came around, Emeralds would stop and say hello and even speak his limited English while Moonbeam huffed and went out his way to ignore him. After talking to the brunette, with lots of hand motions and exaggerated sounds between the both of them, he found that the older brother was mad because he felt that _he_ caused them to be stuck here by being attacked and appealing to his brother's sense of honor. Feeling insulted and a tiny bit sheepish he thought long for a way to make it up to the youth and it wasn't until they had stayed for longer than three weeks did the answer come in the form of a longstanding Weasley tradition: Quidditch.

* * *

Charlie and the rest of the reserve workers had a Sunday in which they would separate into teams and play the nationally acclaimed game with playing as, of course, the seeker. It was during such a game that he noticed the pair watching them badly hidden in bushes and swooped down to greet them.

"Hey you guys. Either of you play?" Emeralds tilted his head in confusion making his heart skip a beat. The brunette shook his head before replying.

"Play what?" The red head's eyes widened comically before smacking himself with a gloved hand. Of course they wouldn't know what Quidditch was!

"It's the greatest game in the entire world! In fact...hang on just a mo'. Alright mates timeout timeout!" he yelled over his shoulder at the other players and gestured widely to his comrades. After some cajoling on his part, two other players gave up their Cleansweeps so that the siblings could play.

"Alright it's real simple: there are two teams of players with three chasers who play the quaffle and try to score, two beaters who knock the bludgers at the opposite team and keep it from hitting their own, one keeper who protects the goals, and one seeker who's most important role is to find the golden snitch which give the opposite team 150 points and ends the game. Any questions?"

Both of the young men were studying the broomsticks in their hands turning them over, poking at the bristles at the end and even sniffing them before one finally asked.

"How...umm...move?"

Again the Weasley's eyes widened even more and even gasped like a fish out of water. These boys knew magic and they couldn't...it was unthinkable!

"Alright that's it! Broom lessons NOW!" He instructed them to place the brooms on the ground and to get on the right side of it.

"Now, raise your left hand over it and say 'Up!' forcefully." Both did and were fairly surprised the brooms jumped into their hands with a resounding "smack!" He went over to both of them showing them how to maneuver their bodies on the brooms and was about to instruct them how to hover when both took off like birds, or rather dragons, in flight whooping and squealing with joy. Charlie then joined them as did his coworkers, the game forgotten to instead enjoy the air and the process of flight. Even Inilth got in on the fun by joining her hatchlings roaring and them answering back.

 _~"We're flying Sursa look! Without wings or anything!"~_  the ever practical Draco said with a large grin on his face.

 _~"It's so much better than I thought Sursa! It's like my heart is full and brimming with joy!"~_  the emotional Harry then replied with equal happiness. The dragoness was happy her children had found flight and taught them basic dragon moves and even a few daredevil tricks to their ultimate joy. When the sun had set they still flew but the reserve workers landed enjoying the sights and sounds of the family as they had fun in the air. When they finally landed they were out of breath and ready for a good night's rest but before that, they walked over to Charlie with a hug of gratitude-Emeralds-and a nod of reluctant acceptance-Moonbeam-before retiring with their mother.

After that Moonbeam was less hostile towards him and their dragoness a bit more lenient towards his continued presence near her youngest. With those slight approvals, Charlie decided he could go on to attempt to court the mysterious Emeralds, the main question being how.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates last week, I was out of town and not in the right moodset to post. But I hope you all enjoy this one! I conjoined two originally separate chapters to make up for it and a surprise visitor arrives in the next chapter.


	9. Talks With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes for a surprise visit and gets one of his own

The days passed quickly turning into to weeks and then before the family knew they had been staying at the dragon reserve for nearly three months. Inilth had spent her time conversing with the other female dragons having missed the companionship while raising her young. She also got closer to Jevrath, much to Draco's annoyance, and could even be found lounging and flying with the male dragon. Although both dragons had assured them they were merely platonic, something which Harry truly didn't believe, Draco could still be seen stalking after them or even bribing one or more of the smaller hatchlings to follow after them during their flying practices. After another confrontation with the bottom of his mother's foot he left them alone to instead bother his younger brother about the smitten red-head. Harry admittedly liked Charlie though he wasn't sure how much of the like the other man felt for him wasn't purely attraction. Charlie, for the most part, was still greatly attracted to Emeralds in the physical sense, but the affection he felt for the young man was much more. The times he spent around the green-eyed man, the more he found out that lead him on the tract to being smitten. He learned as he watched the brothers spar one day that he didn't truly like violence and leaned more toward defense as they fought. The only time he ever saw the brunette attack Moonbeam was when the blonde had stolen the last pomegranate that he wanted for breakfast. The older brother's hair had been pink for days afterwards much to his consternation. He learned how close to nature the young man was as he usually followed Charlie during his rounds in the forest picking up shed scales and doing his share in the community gardens. It was usually the least sought after job on the reserve, right before sky watch, but Charlie found himself looking forward to the hours spent fighting back weeds and preserving the fruits of their labor. Emeralds he saw had a way with plants that he'd only really seen in his own mother, loving giving attention and detail to every plant he came across. Unsurprisingly enough, Emeralds also helped feed, change pens, shovel waste, and even do the monthly immunizations. Customarily this was one of the hardest jobs and took nearly five to eight trainers to do one dragon on day they had been taken happily by surprise.

***Flashback***

Charlie rolled and ducked as a horned tail went straight for his head and cursed as he dropped the vial of medicine he was supposed to inject. Three other trainers were already struggling with the magical ropes coming from the wands as they tried holding down the elder Hungarian Horntail. Harry had been watching from the sidelines, shocked at how the humans were going about trying to help her while also feeling his chest contract tightly as he saw the familiar red-head try to avoid getting hurt. Without another thought he jumped over the protective fence holding all others out of the way and got into the vision of the angry female.

_~"Let me go! Let me go puny humans so that I might fry you with my fire then squish you like the bugs you so desperately emulate!"~_ Snorting at her angry words Harry composed himself outwardly calm, controlled, and put little force behind his words.

_~"Great Horned one, these humans mean you know harm! They only try to help you!"~_ The dragoness scoffed at the boy in front of her though was no longer shocked when hearing him speak. He and his brother had come to visit her many a time along with the others.

_~"If they mean me no harm why do they insist them I be tied and tethered like a beast of spoils? Why did they take me away from my younglings? Surely they want to take me away as they did those moons ago!"~_ The green-eyed boy shook his head imploringly softly speaking away her fears. The boy was shocked to hear that they had taken her away from her nesting away during her gestation period. It was no wonder she was spooked when they stole her away again after they had just hatched! _~"No! They do not want to steal away your eggs or yourself. They merely wish to keep you well. Apparently they have a special fluid they can give you that will keep disease away and must give it to you only once a month."~_ The mother looked at Harry with narrow eyes daring to find a lie within them and nodded one she found none.

_~"I will allow this, but only if it is you that will administer it. I do not trust these pathetic humans after what they've done to me and my nest."~_ Harry was more than a bit shocked at the trust she was giving him, but he nodded all the same and relayed the message to the rest of the trainers. Some were skeptical but at the time nearly all of them at one point in time had seen this boy around and knew of his powers with the dragons and had no problem giving him the giant needle and telling him where he needed to inject it. Feeling queasy he nodded again, asked the dragoness to please lower her neck so that he might reach the injection sight, then plunged the needle between her protective hide and pushed until the syringe was empty. When he pulled it how a small droplet formed and slowly trickled out the small wound.

_'Is that blood?_  ' he wondered before promptly passing out.

***End Flashback***

That was also the day Charlie found the object of his affection couldn't stand the sight of blood. When he questioned him on how he treated his own injuries the boy shrugged saying that his own must not have bothered him. When asked about how he healed the trainer on their first day here he blushed before shrugging again.

"Did not...umm...notice." was all he could say.

The red-head had to resist the rather strong urge to coo at the younger man and quickly held it in and went on about his job. It was when he retired to his hut for the night that he noticed a center pinging sounded coming from his fireplace and since only one person knew his address he quickly accepted.

"Hey older brother."

"Yo little brother." another red haired man was in the fire the flames making his already vibrant hair come alive. Bill Weasley was the eldest of the Weasley brood but could easily act like the youngest if he tried. Then the twins came and he settled for just third youngest. "So what do I owe to the surprise call? You're not gonna mother me and say I need a real job are you goblin boy?" A snort of laughter came from the fire making sparks appear in the air.

"Naw nothing like that, though since I've been back and joined the Order she has been hounding me into getting you to come back too. 'It would be so nice to have the whole family back under the roof again! You know it would be my oldest that leave the nest and not even remember to write or visit their poor ailing mother and great Merlin William just let me hack just a couple inches from your hair! Can't have you walking around un-presentable you know.'" The older Weasley did a high pitched version of their over bearing mother making then both laugh before becoming somber for the reasons why. Voldemort had come back finally after trying for years apparently just two short years ago and the Ministry was hearing none of it. Even after the fiasco at the Quidditch World cup, which he personally witnessed, and that Hufflepuff kid that got murdered by the bastard later on that same year. From what Bill had told Charlie they were finally doing something since a whole hoard of Death Eaters went into the Department of Mysteries, including those that had broken out of Azkaban earlier in the summer, and tried to steal a prophesy that didn't belong to them. None were caught by the Aurors but even Fudge couldn't try and sweep that under the rug. So now the people were in a panic and Dumbledore had gotten the Order of the Phoenix (Order of the Great Flaming Chicken more like it Charlie thought) back together to defeat Voldemort but even he couldn't give much hope without their once missing piece. Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared straight from his home a decade ago and had not been seen again. Dumbledore had hoped that the Hogwarts letter would've reached the boy wherever he was but all letter had returned to sender. Each year they sent a letter and each year they were no closer to finding him making more people sink into despair. Both Charlie and Bill both thought they wizards of Great Britain were a fat load of cowards if they sat there and waited for a little boy to finish off a Dark Lord while they hid behind the doors to their homes. No one cared that he could've been dead in a ditch somewhere or kidnapped or any number of things. No, all they cared was that their "savior" had begotten them.

"Is it really getting bad there Bill?" Charlie asked softly. His brother sighed and brought up a floating hand to scratch the side of his head.

"Yeah it kinda is. The Death Eaters aren't even trying to hide anymore doing raids on muggles and wizards alike. Poor dad's been working nearly triple shifts at the Ministry to help keep up the Secrecy Act." Their father, Arthur Weasley, worked for the Ministry in a small department specialized around keeping wizards from doing magical things to mundane items. And since they all knew their father loved all contraptions muggle that this was the best place for him. But since Voldemort returning, his department was working nearly triple overtime with trying to locate and disband groups of sellers giving wares of enchanted muggle items that were supposed to ward off dark magic or protect them from the worst of it. From the letters her received from his father, the best any of it did was create a noxious gas that smelled not unlike human waste.

"I bet. I know the twins are finally making good on their shop. But what about Ron and Ginny? How are they holding up?" Here the elder brother scoffed. "Those two? Who knows, all I know is that Ron keeps his scores they way he does and he might have to actually work for the twins. And Ginny? Well whatever she's doing she keeps hushed to herself or that friend of hers. Romalda or something like that." Charlie laughed and added his own two cents and they spent a couple minutes bemoaning the fates of their younger siblings. Before long, a question popped into his mind.

"Say Bill, what would you say to a guy that doesn't speak real good English to convince him to go out with you?" His brother suddenly perked up and got a slight teasing smirk on his face.

"Sooo found someone have you? A local by the sound of it. Is he cute? Does he know you like him. Would I like him?" he added the last with a waggling eyebrow. Both brothers were bisexual with only Charlie having dated more males than females.

"Yes he's a local, well he speaks like one even if he doesn't look it. He's gorgeous, got these beautiful green eyes that he's actually named after and a perfect smile, really! And if I catch you anywhere near him I'll castrate you...with a rusty knife...without a tetanus potion." Bill just laughed but was still interested. His brother only threatened with the refusal of the potion if he was serious.

"So what do you need me for? You're the one that all familiar with him. Just as the bloke out already!" Charlie sighed and rubbed his face embarrassed before mumbling underneath his breath causing his brother's smirk to widen to a full grin. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that, would you mind repeating that?" With a non-heated glare he huffed and repeated.

"I'm afraid his brother would kill me before I could even approach." his cheeks were aflame and only deepened as Bill almost fell out the fire from laughter. "You, mister big bad dragon tamer is afraid of someone else's big brother? Pft! What does he do? Tame giants?" Again his younger brother mumbled before having to repeat himself. "He doesn't have a job. They-they're both about Ron and Ginny's age."

If he thought the laughter couldn't get worse he was lying to himself. "You're afraid of some hormonal twerp who probably never learned to use a toilet but you'll face a three-hundred ton dragon any day of the week?! Pathetic!"

"Oh shut up! Can you help me or what?!"

"T-this is what I'll d-do," Bill was still chuckling slightly much to Charlie's chagrin, "I've got some off time saved up since Egypt from the goblins. I'll take a couple days, get a portkey and come by. While you seduce the little brother, I'll help keep the older one out your hair."

"What about Mum and the Order?" Charlie thought the plan was a bit risky but was still excited if it could work.

"I'll tell Mum I'm trying to get you come home more and the Order that you'll help recruit help from other wizards." Bill waved away his worries effortlessly. The talked a few minutes on the last minute details and decided that the date would happen in about a week. "Besides," Bill offered, "what could go wrong?"

* * *

Bill arrived to the site only four days after their fire call. He came with a magically expanding duffel bag wearing a pair of tight jeans, a sleeveless white-shirt and a blue button up which was currently tied around his waist because of the heat. His long hair was also tied at the nape of his neck as he sweated profusely and waved energetically to catch his brother's attention as he shoveled waste. Charlie heard his name called and, being the klutz of the family, tripped over the shovel and fell flat on his back in the giant pile of...poo. Bill, being the older wiser brother, cackled incessantly and literally rolled on the ground laughing at his brother's predicament before helping him up and casting a powerful scourgify.

"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be able to make it out for about a week!" exclaimed his still miffed sibling.

"Pulled some strings, axed some heads. You know, goblin work." Bill puffed his chest out importantly making Charlie laugh at the image.

"So, show me these brothers that have you all in a tizzy!" Charlie smacked him aside the head for making him sound like some doe-eyed school girl but lead him to Emerald and Moonbeam who were having their customary workout/duel.

Currently Draco was in the lead striking ferociously at his younger brother with the intensity only a tiger could posses. Poor Harry could do nothing but fluidly avoid or block all hits as he was constantly backed into corners or other dragons. Finally an opening asserted itself as the blonde made an attempt to swipe at his legs Harry leaped forward with a strong grasp on the other's shoulders throwing him forward as he landed on the balls of his feet and his brother landing feet away winded. Just as the brunette helped him up they heard clapping coming from two figures on the other side of the fence. Bill was in awe at the power and strength he could feel rolling off the two brothers, and neither one was even using magic! While he could finally understand his brother's obsession, Emeralds truly did live up to his namesake, it was the other that stole away his breath. Standing tall and proud as any jungle cat, long silvery blonde hair cascading down his back in simple waves, silver eyes alight with an inner fire, soft pink lips in a constant teasing smirk, and that body! Both boys were wearing shorts and tanks belonging to the reserve and each showed off their unique bodies making both Weasley's drool. Draco's long legs made the shorts seem so much shorter almost just barely avoiding cupping his crotch area and firm backside while his tank clung to his sweaty body showing a slender muscular abdomen and chest. Harry's shorts, since he wasn't as tall, were the regular length but showed off his perfectly round and slightly bouncy behind. His tank also clung to him but his body plan was more along the lines of a dancer's with a strong core abdomen, legs and arms, but a delicate-looking frame. For an odd second Bill felt a ping of recognition as he looked at Emeralds but it soon melted away as he bore his gaze at Moonbeam. Both were looking at the red-haired siblings with looks of confusion (Harry) and annoyance (Draco).

"Umm...h-hello Charlie. Who this?" Harry pointed to the taller person at his side who was still openly ogling his brother much to the blonde's obvious disgust.

"Oh! This is my older brother Bill. He lives in England but he's visiting me for a few days while he's on vacation. Bill, this is Emeralds and his older brother Moonbeam." Harry waved politely with a shy smile while Draco huffed and turned away from him. Ooo. Kitty's got claws. Bill thought smirking.

"It's nice to meet you both, I've heard much about both of you." Emeralds smiled up at him brightly if still shy, Moonbeam however just shot him a glare making his smirk widen at him and those pale cheeks to angrily flush. "I was just telling Charlie here he should take me on a tour of the nearby town when he told me of your predicament and subsequent jailing. Maybe you would like to join us? Spread your folded wings so to speak." Harry nodded happily, it was an exciting thought to go and be around others and outside the reserve's walls for a night. Draco however wanted to refuse but even he couldn't resist the urge to leave the place, if only for an evening and also gave his nod of consent.

"Splendid! We'll each meet you over by the entrance at six and escort you down to the town." He waved at them both, winking at a certain blonde, and lead his still silent gobsmacked brother away towards his cabin where he finally found his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to 'keeping the older one busy while I connect with the younger' plan did you forget?" Bill only rolled his eyes in silent protest.

"The plan's still on, just more subtle. This way we'll be out of your hair and I can get to know that blonde beauty a bit better." This time Charlie was the one to roll his eyes. Once his brother found a target he'd follow it to the ends of the Earth and then some. Luckily for him it was the anti-social brother that caught his eye instead of the sweet shy one. Now his only disaster was to find an outfit to wear to tonight's outing, which again he was lucky the more fashion oriented brother was here with him.

 

As he waited at the entrance to the refuge with his brother Charlie again wondered if he had finally gone insane to go along with his brother's prodding. Instead of his normal worn and torn cargos and checkered work shirt he was in stylish jeans that clung and enhanced his muscular legs, and a midnight blue buttoned shirt that had the top two unbuttoned. His hair, while not as long as Bill's could still be a nuisance, was washed, brushed, and styled so it hung right above his ears. Bill was in leather pants (cow leather instead of dragon hide since he refused to get in an argument with mister righteous) and a form fitting black shirt of a wizard band and his ember hair out of his pony tail and curling around his neck. They stood there at exactly six waiting for the jungle brothers (as Bill jokingly referred to them) and when they finally spotted them promptly dropped their jaws.

Secretly, hours before, the females of the reserve caught Harry and Draco in their grasp and brought them to their cabin to help them with their "dates." Neither knew what that was and when they were told what exactly they entailed, Harry blushed crimson while Draco paled dramatically. Neither had expected to become courted while stuck here and when they told their mother she merely chuckled at their apparent distress and wished them luck. Though there were only three females working there and had separate cabins, each could be found in just one for a few minutes of "fem time." Of course tonight the ladies had a different topic in mind.

Draco, being the most reluctant, was of course the first to be "helped"; his hair was combed and bushed then tied into one casual pony tail. He wore black jeans, a gift from Marjorie being the tallest there, and a charcoal shirt to bring out his eyes, borrowed from Ellie's boyfriend, and non-horrific tennis shoes from the refuge lockers. The glares he used on all three women were the only reason he got away with no makeup, although his brother wasn't as lucky. Harry was dressed light blue tight jeans to show off his narrow waist, a green button up shirt with his white tank underneath, all thanks to Janet, and ankle boots to wear over the bottom of the jeans. Since his hair was thicker, curlier, and longer than Draco's they decided a french braid which hung loose down his back. His eyes were lightly dusted with coal to bring out the green while his full lips were faintly glossed with natural beeswax. He felt weird and girlish but he couldn't resist the pouting the girls had over him and allowed them to muss him up.

Once they got to the entrance Harry and Draco looked at both dates with either mild to high degrees of attraction. Mild for the blonde since he didn't believe anyone related to loud-mouthed red head would ever be handsome and was pleasantly surprised to find himself wrong. Harry had no idea Charlie could ever look like this and silently squirmed to find himself looked at with such...lust. Charlie promptly stopped his mental pornography to blush lightly and offered his arm to Emeralds like his mother told him to do and grinned at the brighter blush that he sported as he took it. Moonbeam gave an ice glare as if daring the older one to do the same only to be shocked as Bill only smirked and wrapped his arm around his waist and guided him to the apparition space where the other two were waiting.

They apparated to an alley on the outskirts of the town and walked the rest of the way enjoying the sights and sounds of authentic Romanians as they haggled and went about their evening close-ups. Charlie led them to a small outdoor restaurant he said served great food at prices that didn't make you feel like giving up your firstborn son. They were seated outside to enjoy the evening breeze ordering tea (Bill and Draco), water (Charlie), and lemonade (Harry). Since none besides Charlie knew what was truly edible he ordered a sampler platter that offered all varieties of authentic food which they all dug into with various gusto. For dessert they were pleasantly surprised to find ice cream and each ordered a bowl vanilla (for both Draco and Harry), chocolate (Bill) and pecan (Charlie).

When the meal was done and paid for, they made it out that Bill would go with Draco as the blonde regrettably expressed a need to empty his bladder, disappearing and leaving a fretful Harry behind with a nervous Charlie. Together, but not yet touching, they walked the streets in silence before the red head broke the ice with a simplistic "What's your favorite color?" An hour later they were hand in hand knowing each other's colors (orange for Charlie and purple for Harry), seasons (both say Spring), foods (his mother's cooking obviously Charlie, and now ice cream adorably for Harry), animals (dragons with similar chuckles), and laughing at each other's childhoods.

"As Merlin as my witness I swear I was hanging from the tree by the seat of my pants with Bill, still polka dotted green and blue mind, running around it with a bloody pillow yelling 'I'm gonna catch! I'm gonna catch!' When mum found us we weren't allowed near the kitchen for a very long time." Harry couldn't contain the full bodied laughter and practically collapsed in the other's arms then blushing at the close proximity. Charlie only smiled down at him and pushed away some hair that had escaped and fallen over his face only to have his eyes widen as it strayed to a famous scar.

Bill and Draco weren't too far off, both wanting to watch and make sure each other's siblings were ok. After finding the bathroom Bill had taken a long route to finding where exactly his brother and his own date had gone off. Along the course they talked rarely but the words exchanged at least helped calme the blonde's annoyance towards the eldest Weasley. As they watched, silent gestures and looks were exchanged confusing Draco as to why he was feeling this certain way about a male he had legitimately just met. At least with his brother, he and the oaf had been spending months together and he had honestly just been waiting for the instance for the older man to come forward with his courting. His brother though was a very much unwanted surprise. Bill on the other hand was finding the night much more pleasurable than he originally thought. While Moonbeam wasn't as forthcoming as Emeralds, he still garnered some information from the teen and helped him to have a good time, even if the blonde disagreed. Watching the two on their walk brought them closer, literally, as they sometimes got pushed together by crowds or stragglers as they kept a good distance away from their younger siblings. While Bill was inching his hand slower towards Moonbeams posterior, he watched the admittedly cutesy scene between Charlie and Emeralds feeling another ping of familiarity only to have his blue eyes widen as the fringe was moved and a scar the shape of lightening revealed.

Holy shit it was Harry Potter!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Bill couldn't seem to pop his eyes back into their sockets as he watched his brother and Emeralds (or Harry bleeding Potter!) flirt and generally fall deeper the primordial emotion that was love. Draco beside was confused on why the normally flirtatious man had stopped his actions and was staring at Harry and the loud red-head. He got worried that maybe he had tried something and hurt his younger brother and hurried around the corner automatically shouting in their native tongue scaring both men apart with Charlie's blush disappearing in his hair and Harry's almost as bright.

_~"What did he do? Why was he holding you like that? Did he hurt you?"~_ The blond was ranting and hyperventilating blaming himself for almost enjoying the evening while this pervert was getting his hands all over his little brother.

_~"Nothing! Charlie wasn't doing anything wrong! He had been telling a really funny story about him and Bill and I-well I tripped and he caught me..."~_ The brunette's blush worsened as he thought about how nice his calloused fingers felt against his cheek. Draco raised an eyebrow at his explanation and wanted to rave some more when he saw the older red-haired sibling start to talk just as excitedly as he had to the loud-mouth one. He frowned and placed a finger upon his lips to signal to his younger brother to be quiet and soon their conversation was able to travel towards them softly but surely.

"-hell are you daft? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that that's him! It's Harry Potter! The one everyone's been looking for all this time!" Both boys paled drastically as they heard Bill share this with his brother knowing that if Emerald's secret was out how long before Moonbeam's? Charlie however didn't believe one word of it and immediately laughed.

"What? C'mon Bill you're just loopey from getting too many Harry Potter impostors and faked Boy-who-Lived sightings. Emeralds couldn't be him!" Bill didn't even get angry just stood his ground and clenched his jaw silently. "He fits the age, he has the general looks, he may not use it but I can literally feel the magic simmering beneath his skin-"

"So what? So what that there are over a million teenagers in the world that have black hair and green eyes and consequent magic, and? How do you intend to prove that's who he is?" Charlie was beginning to feel nervousness seep into his system but it was swiftly getting replaced by anger and frustration.

"You were with him all night, did anything about his childhood stood out? Y'know besides being raised by a dragon in a jungle for most of it. Like, how he got there in the first place?"

"You still haven't answered my question Bill, so what? What will happen if Emeralds really is Harry Potter? What are you going to do? Take him back with you to fight a war he's never heard of? Fight a man infinitely more powerful than him for a bunch of wizards and witches that could and should of done it years ago? What?!" Charlie barked out his last question startling not just his brother but the two eavesdropping teens just a few feet away. He could feel a few of his teeth cracking from how hard his jaw was clenched and he was sure if he looked at his palm he'd have four perfect half-moon indention.

Bill could see his brother's dilemma and gently placed his hands on his shorter shoulders trying to get him to calm down. "Listen to me very clearly, I won't do or say anything if he doesn't want me to. You're right, it wouldn't be fair to just throw him to the wolves like that. If he wants to stay anonymous forever consider his secret thrown into the deepest Gringotts' vault, understand?" His brother nodded while his breathing began to return to normal. Once it had he turned to go back and talk with Emeralds only to find that he was missing as well as his brother.

* * *

Draco and Harry had left the sight the moment Bill mentioned questioning him about his childhood before Inilth. He couldn't go back to the Dursley's he just couldn't! The brunette was practically having a panic attack by the time they made it all the way back to the restaurant. Draco was holding him close and whispering that nothing they could say or do would force him to go back, but it only helped a little. He knew that Draco said he stopped someone powerful when he was a baby but he didn't know how! He didn't want to fight, he wanted to stay with his family, learn to fly, mate (he blushed as his mind flitted thoughts of Charlie), and have as many hatchlings as he could! War was something dragons never condoned unless necessary. Harry was finally brought out his panicked state by a small ice cream cone pressed to his face by his blond brother with a small smile on his face. Emerald eyes filled with tears at the kindness and care Draco showed for him and immediately jumped into his arms mumbling thanks and other ideologies. The blonde just shook his head at the younger boy but smiled all the same before handing him the ice cream and leading to a chair to rest.

As they sat they talked over what they would do once they got back to their mother and tell them of the predicament. They had just gotten to the point about riding off into the sunset (with or without Jevrath was still being battled) when their two redheads found them. Immediately Draco jumped up shielding Harry away from them in case they tried something and shouted in the few English he knew.

"Back off! No go! No take!"

To the blonde it almost sound weak and feeble but to the brothers it was reminiscent of a tigers growl. Bill came up first his wand out and placed on the ground which he kicked to the two who only stared at the twig before diverting attention back to him. The elder Weasley continued walking towards them with his empty hands out front and stopped only a few feet away, close enough to talk but not touch.

"Emeralds, Moonbeam, I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so soso sorry for the late updates. I got sick with the changing weather and could barely hold my head up let alone get some chapters up. So I will definitely be making it up to you guys and to those who just keep leaving kudos. You are the softest of tissues on a vapor-rub filled night.


	11. What's Happening Across the Pond: Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into the mind of a leader

Dumbledore had just come out of a both a teacher's meeting and an Order meeting to escape to his office for a quick fix of lemon drops and listen to Fawks' beautiful trilling when a large instrument on his priority shelf began to buzz alerting his full attention. Many would wonder, and have, about the sanity of the Headmaster to keep such weird and obviously unusable objects cluttering his shelf behind his desk and quite frankly he preferred it that way. Better for the masses to be ignorant and controlling than whimsical and resilient. But it was that particularly large instrument that caught his eye: it would only activate when Harry Potter was found. And now apparently he finally was! Sure it took a bit of Blood Magic but the babe was practically swaddled in it after the attack he had to make some use of it. What better use than to make sure he would always be safe and sound? But the boy had gotten loose and escaped, and not just any escape, an untraceable apparition! If he hadn't been so frustrated Dumbledore would've eagerly clapped his hands with glee knowing he would have such a powerful ally on his side.

No, not ally.

Ally deemed worth, almost equal importance. No, the Potter boy was a pawn. Plain and simple really. A pawn necessary to fill the heads of the Wizarding world with childish hope and glee while he stood in the shadows controlling everything. He had it all planned but it was ruined the moment the brat stepped outside his wards. Thankfully he hadn't died, who knows what he would've had to say to overlook that but the fact was he was still missing. When his eleventh birthday rolled around he had been so sure that Hogwarts' lettering system would be able to find where he was stashed, but no such luck. The letter came back unopened and the owl that delivered it frazzled. The Headmaster had tried with two other owls who also came back worse for wear before all the school owls deemed the mission unsafe and wouldn't fly near him anytime he came up to deliver another letter. It had been a stressful and very frustrating time for him; he had almost wore out his endless basin of lemon drops.

So first year came and went with the youngest Weasley boy getting into Gryffindor along with Longbottom and a rather capricious muggleborn girl named Granger. Nott, Avery, Rosier, Goyle and Crabbe of course landed themselves in Slytherin where another mystery presented itself. The Malfoy heir was also missing. According Rita Skeeter the boy had gone off for Dark Arts training in far away lands ready to take over where He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named stopped. In all honesty Dumbledore thought it was a crock and assumed the elder Malfoy had something to do with but he couldn't stop to worry about Pureblood brats when he had to find of his own Light ones. For each year the Headmaster had set up an intricate plot to weave in the control of the Potter boy only for him to not show up! First year had Quirrel, the troll (thankfully the Granger girl had gone to the dormitory bathrooms to cry in), the stone and a confrontation with Voldemort in parasitic form. Or at least, that's how it should've happened. In reality Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan and Granger went down to the Third floor corridor nearly got eaten by Fluffy and the Devil's Snare, by luck got past Flitwick's keys, and by stroke of rare genius got over Minerva's giant chess board to be stopped at Snape's poison riddle. Not because they couldn't figure it out, no the Granger girl had it figured in seconds, but because the boys wanted to be hero's and couldn't decide who should go in through the fire. Finally, after watching these proceedings from afar, Dumbledore stepped in, defeated the Dark Lord, or what remained, killed Quirrel and was once again a hero. The fake stone was destroyed not having enough magic to sustain its allusion once it was out the Mirror of Erised.

Second year was practically a nightmare what with the Basilisk running around almost killing children, as if He would allow that to happen while He was Headmaster, and once again found himself tailing behind the Weasley boy and surprisingly Longbottom as well as they traveled with youngest Weasley, a girl this time, to the chamber and barely managed to avoid being eaten, disfigured, poisoned, petrified, and of course killed by the 60 foot snake. Once again Dumbledore stepped in just in time to save the pathetic children's life and break Tom Riddle's hold on young Ginerva, but with simple spell weaving he managed to place all the heroics on her brother and Longbottom.

Third year was just as much a mess as the first two what with Black escaping and those blasted Dementors running around the place. Almost put a sour taste on his lemon drops...a bad kind of sour. Luckily he was able to intervene Black before he could do too much damage and that year was relatively quiet. Well, except for Lupin's "furry problem" being announced and him having to resign by the end of the year. Blasted Snape.

Fouth year was where it all went to Hell and back. First the Quidditch World Cup is ransacked by Death Eaters, then during the welcoming of the other two wizarding schools the youngest male Weasley managed to insult nearly both of them with either flirts or insults causing him to put the boy on a tighter reign. Then the actual Triwizard Tournament Choosing had been a fiasco what with two Hogwarts champions being chosen: Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore remembered that the prophecy spoke of almost two families and since the Basilisk incident decided to try out the boy. It didn't end well. To say the least Hogwarts won on technicality since both the Beauxbaton's and first Hogwarts' champion died, the half-veela at the hands of an Imperio'd Durmstrang champion and the other by Pettigrew, former rat and forever servant of Voldemort. The man had the audacity to send back Diggory's body nearly deformed with Dark Marks proclaiming his revival while Longbottom had been stumped by the Sphinx and couldn't go on in the maze not knowing the entire tournament was over. Luckily, or unluckily, he was found by Professor Moody who was later found to be Barty Crouch Jr. with his flask of Polyjuice potion. The impostor then proceeded to torture answers of the unknowing teen about his Master's return. Didn't end to well.

If fourth year was Hell, fifth was the bloody inner circle with that toad of the Ministry gunning for his job every ten seconds. Dumbledore swore he could feel a migraine coming every time he heard that fake giggle or see that molted pink she always wore. Thankfully he was able to get rid of her rather quickly finding and giving evidence of her using a Blood Quil on Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones of the Wizengamot and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After that he just got Black and Lupin to come back as Co-Professors of Defense since Black had been pardoned. Pettigrew had been found in an old house outside a muggle town after a raid and promptly given the Kiss. The literal one good thing about that entire year. Dumbledore shivered, no matter how cruel or evil the man no one ever enjoyed seeing someone get the Dementor's Kiss. And of course since Black and Lupin taught Defense, Snape was on his case almost as much as the bloody toad nagging and whining until he was this close to making a signal of his double spy service to Voldemort. But he wouldn't. Severus owed him too much and He needed him too much to just kill him. Not yet any way.

And now, sixth year had come and was drawing to it's holiday break he truly needed a miracle, which came in the shape of a giant shimmering buzzing instrument right besides Fawks' perch alerting him of his pawn's presence. Dumbledore mumbled a spell at it waving his wand curtly and shortly after a small sheet of parchment bore from it telling of the general information of the ruddy Boy-Who-Lived. And just from how long the sheet was the Headmaster knew this time it was legit. His instrument was tuned to buzz whenever Harry Potter's name was mentioned outside the context of fame, questioning, and general gossip meaning either someone had to think they saw him, spoke to him, or actually know they did. And judging from the more detail geography of the parchment, this person knew who they were talking about.

Hmm...

What would Potter be doing in Romania?


	12. The Orphan Tells His Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeralds finally tells his story

Harry was hidden behind Draco's massive thin frame as he continually growled at the two Weasley brothers even as they both kicked over their wands and attempted to look harmless. However they didn't like the elder one's words when he motioned that they should talk.

"And why should we talk to you? You take my nest mate away!" the blonde growled not noticing the paleness that was starting to engulf Charlie at the word "mate." Bill, having developed a cool collected demeanor after years of working for Goblins, remained as such.

"Trust us, if you heard us talking before then you must know that I've figured out your brother's actual name and identity." At the sharp nod (Draco) and the hesitant one (Harry) he continued. "But if you had continued listening you would have heard us say that we're not going to tell anyone about it. I won't make you fight for people you don't know and I won't take you back to the place you've clearly spent years trying to escape and avoid. But please, lets go back to the reserve and into Charlie's cabin and we'll talk about everything. And...if you want me to leave I will and I'll make an oath to not ever tell anyone. That sound ok?" he questioned with a single risen eyebrow. Both boys looked one another in the eyes holding a silent conversation before the blonde gave a jerky but noticeable nod towards the others.

"We will go, but if it's a trap, dragons will be the least you fear." While not the best grammar Draco's message came across perfectly to the Weasleys. The red haired siblings each grabbed a brother and apparated them just outside the reserve and walked them back in silence. They made it to Charlie's cabin in record time and when they went inside Bill immediately started erecting privacy and hearing wards to ensure that there would be no eavesdropping by anyone. While he was doing this he made sure Harry (or Emeralds as he was still calling him) and Moonbeam were situated on his small but marginally comfortable couch while he took a stool and his brother kept standing. Only when everything was ready and he felt he had everyone's attention did the curse breaker begin.

"Nearly sixteen years ago, a madman by the name of Lord Voldemort was slowly taking over Great Britain. His one goal was to kill or enslave all those he felt where inferior and raise the status of those he felt were worthy. However, there was a group fighting against him lead by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. They tried everything they could to destroy him but it seemed that they were either at a standstill or steadily losing. It was then the leader found a prophecy that spoke of a child who could kill this man and he soon placed two families into hiding. On Halloween nearly sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort showed up at the Potters, killing the parents, James and Lilly, but was somehow killed by their infant son Harry. And thus, the Boy-Who-Lived came onto great fame in the Magical world." Bill paused in his summary to see silent tears streaking down Emerald's face. He remembered being told his parents had died in a car crash by his horrible relatives, then being told the truth by Draco later but it still didn't lessen the coldness that wrapped around his heart when he thought of it. His brother just held him tighter murmuring soft apologies.

When Emerald's tears had abetted and he gave a silent nod, he continued. "Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom," and he said this with the most sarcasm he could muster, "decided that it was because of the love of Harry's mother that he was saved from being killed by Lord Voldemort and thus sent him to live with the only blood relatives the Dursleys. However what we didn't expect was for him to come up missing about a decade later when it was time for him to start Hogwarts. Fearing the worst, we investigated and found out that he had been abused his entire stay at the Dursley home, if you could really call it that. For the last five years we have been sending letters and tracking spells looking for him and none have worked, and now I'm assuming it's because of not only your natural magics but Inilth's as well." Bill looked down at the boys and glanced at his brother. "I've told you all I know, I hope you'll return the favor."

Harry wiped at his still damp eyes and looked up at the elder Weasley with wariness and resolve. He sat up from his hunched position by his brother and soon began to tell his tale, his words getting louder and braver as he went along. "They never love me. Not once were there any nice words, just pain. I was made to cook, clean, garden, shop, and many other things all without sleep and sometimes eating. Whenever they caught me not working I was beaten, always beaten, and put right back to work. Never gone to see doctor or healer, 'too messy'. When I was four I was cooking all the meals to 'lessen the burden on my poor Aunt' but I wasn't allowed to eat. I went days, sometimes weeks before I was able to scrape a bite to eat. My cousin had two rooms for himself while I had none. I was thrown into dusty cupboard under stairs with no bedding. I never knew my name until school where it been put on my records, all I had been called was 'boy,' 'freak,' or 'it'. I wasn't allowed friends because my cousin scared them away with threats or told them lies that made them bully me also when I was in class. The Dursleys didn't want me too smart since 'freaks don't need to read and write if all they were going to be were burdens on society.'" His voice cracked slightly and he took the time to look at the faces around him. Draco looked resigned but he could still see the underlying anger, he still couldn't forgive those people even after all the years. Bill's face took on an ashy pale color and he could see he was slightly ill at his words. However Charlie's reaction stunned him the most, not only was his face visibly pale but his entire frame was shaking. The brunette didn't know from what until he saw the thin streaks on his cheeks; the dragon tamer was actually crying. For him! When he looked again he could also see that his hands were clenching and relaxing as if imagining a throat being there for him to throttle.

When no one commented Harry finally continued. "It wasn't until I was six that things became nearly unbearable. I was beaten nearly every day, the chores were becoming harder and took longer to do, and I could not go to school. The day I came to Inilth I was sure I was going to die. I had messed up breakfast and though my Uncle hadn't beaten me yet, I knew it was going to come. So I just...I-I just wished I could find someone, anyone that would love me." Harry's words died on him and he was surprised to find tears in not just Charlie's but everyone's eyes by the end of his tale. Draco was hugging his smaller brother closer to him to offer any type of comfort he could and it seemed as though the Weasley brothers were restraining themselves from doing the exact same thing.

The silence was finally broken by Charlies soft but adamant voice and words. "Harry, even if I have to fight until there is no breath left in my body will you never have to go back to that place or that country again."

And for the first time since his secret had been revealed, a sigh of relief and a smile graced Harry's face.


	13. What's Happening Across the Pond: Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at the Head of Slytherin

Severus Snape was not a patient man. In fact, Severus Snape was not many things: he was not kind, nor pleasant company, nor jolly...in fact if you were to collect all things that resembled fun in any type of manner, Severus Snape would be farthest away as he possibly could.

Severus Snape is the dentist visit every child goes through after Halloween.

He's the yearly shot from the doctor that never gets any better.

All in all, Severus Snape is, was, and shall remain a downright mean, cold-blooded, hard-hearted, snarky bastard git bat of the dungeons. And he's perfectly ok with that thank you very much.

But, back to the manner at hand: his lack of patience. Snape had been called by his employer Albus Dumbledore for some sort of emergency, life-altering news. And wouldn't you know it the old codger was late! He scowled has his leg bounced perfectly to the amount of seconds he wasted in the damnable office, didn't the old man know he had plans! Especially on this day of all days!

Now, as stated before, Severus Snape was not a kind man, or the type of man some say as the "family type," but there was just one thing that could melt his cold exterior.

His godson, Draco Malfoy.

Scratch that. His missing godson, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had meant so much to him it scared him. From the moment he had held that precious bundle and was bound to always protect him he kept his words very seriously. He made sure his boy could read and dictate well. He made sure he could point out various potions ingredients and state their value and which potions it was needed in. He read his boy stories when he was bored or sleepy. He tucked his boy in. He missed his boy.

He loved his boy.

But, like in all things, he failed to protect the ones he loved most. He knew his friend Lucius was not a nice man, even less than him, but he never thought the man would sink to murdering or kidnapping his own son. And those had to be the only options! The door was locked, no way in or out, and a body was already found in the playroom where he disappeared. It was that of a House Elf but that wasn't important. What was and is important is that his godson, the only one to make him crack a semi-smile, was missing. And his bastard of a father did nothing to prevent it. And neither did he.

So he spent this day of every year since his disappearance and sat alone in his rooms drinking himself into a stupor with hopes that he would never wake. And, obviously, he failed. Which was why he was so agitated with the Headmaster. He could be getting piss-poor drunk not dying of old age waiting! Finally, after seeming like hours, the old man came in with his god-forsaken twinkle blinking madly in his eyes.

"What is it that's so damned important I had to be taken away from serious and delicate work?" Severus hissed towards the elder. Of getting severely pissed but no one needed to know the details.

"Ah, yes my dear boy," he inadvertently twitched at the nickname "forgive this old man for losing track of time but it would seem that I've finally done it! I've found the location of one missing Harry Potter."

The potions master huffed annoyed on the outside but his interest was peaked. Could he really have found the boy after all this time?

"That's all well and good Headmaster but what is it you need with me?" he asked silkily. Here Dumbledore folded his hands across his desk and smiled benignly.

"Severus, I want you to go and retrieve him."


	14. Flight of the Severus

The day after the very informative outing was almost hilariously normal. The boys had been walked back to the enclosure they shared with their mother after drinking a bit of hot chocolate to soothe their frayed edges. After Harry's tumultuous past had been examined they had moved on to how Moonbeam had found themselves in Inilth's care and had once again been shocked to the core with hearing that he was the missing Malfoy heir. Both older Weasley's kicked themselves for not realizing it sooner seeing as the teen was nearly a clone of his father, thankfully only in looks. Once Bill had found out that Draco's father regularly placed the young man under mild to harmful pain curses he felt the need for vengeance and swift righteous anger that the goblins so valiantly instilled in him rise up. Lucius Malfoy was looking forward to a very big, very long, very painful audit when he returned to Britain. Charlie looked just as shocked and angered as his older brother. Wizarding children were just as much of a gift as hatchlings are to dragons, to harm your own was despicable in the least sense. After the boys had left for the comfort of their mother's large frame, Bill steadily wore a tread in Charlie's already threadbare carpet.

"Alright Bill, tell me your thoughts before you wear down a small moat in my living room." the dragon tamer tried to joke while looking at his older brother's still ashen face. When he neither stopped his ministrations nor gave any notice of speaking Charlie continued. "I mean, I knew he, Potter, had to have been abused or something with the way you described how his relatives reacted to him being gone but still...beatings? Starvation? Cupboards?! I-I don't...I just don't get it. How could someone abuse a child like that? Especially one as special as he is! And I don't mean the 'boy-who-lived-to-conquer-' crap I mean the sweet boy who hates to see someone in pain. Or the one that shares or even gives up his pomegranate to someone hungry. The young man who tries to put everyone else's needs before his own, how could they do it?!" He hadn't realized he had been steadily getting louder until Bill had crossed over to him and placed his hand over his mouth making a pointed look to their open window. With a slight blush at losing control Charlie nodded and went to close the window before taking a seat in his usual recliner with a soft groan.

"I understand how you feel Char, I really do, but we can't just explode like that, we need to think this through. We need a plan of action and then a back-up just in case that old fart starts his meddling." Bill spoke of the esteemed headmaster with a sneer worthy of any pureblood. His brother nodded and verbally agreed and before they realized, the Weasley brothers had spent the rest of the night and early into the next morning going over every strategy of their plans and escapes. They did so until they were sure nothing short of Voldemort suddenly growing a heart and reciting Shakespearean poetry could stop them. They each split off into their given parts of the cabin; Charlie to his own limited bedroom and Bill to the transfigured couch to rest.

* * *

Severus Snape despised a number of things, but on his long *and do believe it is quite long) list portkeys, especially international portkeys, were up there along in his top ten. Between those infernal things and the damnable floo he was sure the wizard or witch that thought up these ways of travel were slowly dying of brain poisoning due to extended use of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. In fact, what he wouldn't do for just a small shot of that right now instead of being here in this jungle. For that was indeed where the portkey had dropped him; in the midst of a jungle with almost no way of direction or any sign of human habitation. Expelling a long sigh and huff he pulled out a small slip of parchment with the latitude and longitude of the dragon reserve and directed his Point Me spell accurately. Since he couldn't apparate to the location, having never set foot there, he was left to trudge by foot through the dense and humid jungle.

At long last he reached the dratted place around mid-morning seeing as the still sleepy handlers where going around giving even drowsier dragons their morning pills and shoveling their morning bowel movements. His sneer increased and turned into grimace as the wind came his way bringing with it the odor. He covered his nose at the exact moment he spotted a red head walking across the preserve with a shovel balanced on his shoulder. With hair that red it has to one of those Weasleys the potion master thought then to be slightly startled to spot a second redhead with the same familial Weasley brilliance. Well Albus did say the oldest was visiting... he shook his head. Who'd want to visit excuse for a zoo for a vacation? Shaking off any dirt or debris that might have fallen on him he began his purposeful stride towards the reservation with his usual sneer perfectly in place along with his tongue already sharpened and ready for use only to stop short at what he was seeing. Or at least, what he was hoping he was seeing.

It was his godson.

His very much alive godson.

His very much alive, nearly grown-up godson walking next to a shorter male with dark brunette hair and blazing jade eyes...the exact shade of Lily's.

So he had found the Potter boy as per the headmaster's instruction, but all of that faded away at the realization that he had found something even more precious: he had found Draco.


	15. Snapey not Snakey

Hours before Severus' arrival, Harry and Draco had awoken a little after dawn feeling lighter than they had in a while with the knowledge of someone else knowing their identities but also knowing they wouldn't be betrayed. It was so odd trusting another human after they had spent so many years either only trusting their respective brother and Sursa. But it was also nice. So to thank they the brothers decided to treat the older males to breakfast, sneaking into the food stores to grab various fruits to present to them. When they arrived both Weasley's barely looked alive let alone awake, though Charlie seemed to visibly brighten at Harry's smile even as two mangoes and a pomegranate were thrust into his hands. Seeing the smile already turned on nearly full blast caused Charile's poor heart to flutter way too madly for this early in the morning. Unfortunately for Bill, Draco wasn't feeling as generous with his smile as his brother and had merely shoved his offering of oranges and a pomelo towards him. "Thank you for the fruit guys, you sure you can't join us for breakfast? I had hoped last night had proven we're not such terrible meal mates." Bill suggested with a wink directed towards the blonde at the thought out use of the word "mate."

Draco, of course, merely scowled at the redhead trying not to show how affected he was by the other's state of undress. He wasn't even naked, just shirtless with a pair of cinched blue sleep pants which seemed to almost enhance the size of the bulge in the front. It had too, he refused to believe the randy flirt was bigger than his pinky. Bill however was practically salivating looking over his chosen wearing another pair of shorts and reserve t-shirt along with his brother. All he was thinking of were those ridiculously long muscular legs leading up to an uncovered tight and firm buttocks, pert hard nipples from the cold wind, long hair cascading down his back, his head thrown back and those legs wrapped around him as he plowed straight into hi-

"Bill!"

"Oh, sorry there. Must've slipped back into sleep for a second, what were you just saying?" Charlie just raised an eyebrow at the blatantly obvious lie then nodded towards Harry who looked concerned but repeated what he must've said earlier.

"I sorry but no. We have plans for morning, but hope you enjoy fruits." he added with another brilliant smile. Charlie waved it away while trying to envision just about anything to keep his attraction from visibly showing.

"That's fine guys. I was wondering actually, since I have to get started on work in another hour or so if you both wouldn't mind showing Bill around. He's staying just a few more days and wanted to see more of the reserve. Though, maybe you should just stay here if your jet lag is getting to you." he smirked as he threw out the bait towards his older brother.

"Naw I'm good, you know me, all work no sleep. I'll be sure to keep the boys in very...pleasant company." Bill winked towards the blonde causing him to roll his eyes dramatically and his brother to giggle silently as they both walked away Breakfast was quickly constructed and eaten by both brothers before even quicker showers ensued before they were officially ready for the day. Charlie left the cottage first with his dung shovel firmly in place on his shoulder while Bill walked along side him looking for his impromptu tour guides. He finally found them walking back from the pen containing the hatchlings and went to greet them cordially. As cordial as a hug and pinch on the bum could be. Harry thankfully escaped this though his brother wasn't so lucky and began to growl (not squawk like his brother seemed to believe!) out his rage while the offensive redhead walked before him with a smirk firmly on his lips.

_~"I can't believe that redhaired little bastard! How dare he try to man-handle me like some public good!"~_ Harry tried not to giggle at Draco's endless tirade about the oldest brother and couldn't help his small outburst.

_~"Yes, and what's even worse is that you probably liked it."~_ The look on the blonde's face would be stored in his memory for years to come.

_~"EXCUSE ME?"~_

Before he could continue on he almost ran into this shadow-looking man who suddenly appeared before him. The man was tall, taller even than that older (obnoxious, rude, waste-of space, rather handsome-damn!) Weasely brother. His skin was pale even in the hot sun and was covered by a long black cloak while his equally black long hair hung into his face not even hiding his large Roman nose. Draco looked at the stranger with a small frown on his face while Harry hid behind him not liking the look of the man in front of them. Before he could apologize the larger spoke nearly lower than a whisper.

"Draco? Is this really you?" The blonde merely raised an eyebrow successfully hiding his surprise at being known and recognized while his brother gasped audibly before placing both his hands over his mouth to further hold off other expletives.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly while his brain was in turmoil. He wasn't even afraid which was causing even more turmoil since he should've been readying a defensive strike but for some reason he felt as though he could trust the man in question. The dark man, as if knowing his inner struggle, softened his features and looked him dead in his sterling silver eyes with his dark sienna ones.

"Draco, do you not remember me? Remember who we were to each other?" To anyone else this might've been said pleadingly but to one Severus Snape it just wasn't likely. Although even he couldn't hide the hint of desperation. The blonde furrowed his brow as he raked through his memories for this face, for his voice, clothing, smell...smell! His eyes suddenly went alight with confirmation as small memories came to the front of his mind. He remembered in his young years a very tall man smelling of cloves, spicy musk, and peppermint always reading to him or speaking in a kind soft manner to him which he never got from his stoic parents.

"S-Sev? Snakey?" he spoke in a whisper as he gazed hopefully at the older man.

"I refuse to answer to such childish nomenclature such as 'Snakey' or 'Snapey'." was the immediate answer out of Severus' mouth before he could stop it though it seemed to be the right answer for the brightening young man.

"Sev'rus!" Draco crowed with a large grin and open arms. Severus Snape will forever and gallantly refuse and rebuke any comments or images that came from this moment where his face did not spread in a small smile, his eyes surely didn't glaze over and certainly didn't spring forward and gather the awaiting teen in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm soo so sorry for not updating the past few weeks. I really don't have that good an explanation so in order to get back in your good graces I'm doing a double post! Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate and Happy Friday to those who don't!


End file.
